Beso Alcoholizado
by SopaDePollo
Summary: El alcohol hizo estragos en la pacifica vida de Kyle, ahora el debe apartar nebulosas en sus recuerdos de ese fatídico día. principalmente es Style y Cryle!... (Ahora Kenny también tiene protagonismo en esta historia ;3)
1. Capitulo 1- Fiesta

Capítulo 1 -Beso alcoholizado

Acaricie su cabello negro como el carbón era mucho más suave a como lo recordaba, me acerque lentamente... no se apartó, rodee con mis piernas su cintura...toque su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos bajando a sus labios, dijo algo que no puedo recordar y le bese como siempre soñé...el respondió, con uno de sus brazos rodio mi cintura acortando la distancia y con su otra mano me tomo de la nuca para poder Profundizar el beso, pero... cuando me separé para mirar esos ojos que me tenían loco por tantos años me di cuenta... no eran los azules que yo conocía… eran más oscuros y profundos…

-Stan?- dije casi como un susurro

fue lo último que puedo recordar...

-r-resaca...-susurre agónico

por Abrahán! nunca antes había odiado tanto la luz del día... sentía como me taladraban las sienes y yo... nunca me había emborrachado de tal manera! que paso con migo ayer? ah! así fue...

''Ayer sábado por la noche fue la fiesta de Clyde por su cumpleaños, todos los chicos de nuestra clase asistieron e incluso algunos de primer año. Todo estaba muy pero muy bien hasta que...

Stan se me acerco radiante como él solo, para contarme que había vuelto con Wendy y no caía es su propia felicidad... debería estar acostumbrado... ¿no? siempre terminan y vuelven como cambiarse calcetines... desde que estábamos en primaria, pero ¿por qué aún me afecta? soy tan idiota, en vez de resignarme me enamoro más y más, creo ser una clase de masoquista en potencia, pero que me dieran latigazos sería más amable que me rompieran el corazón constantemente. Bueno después de eso ya se imaginaran... dolido y con ''bar abierto'' como resultado, Yo…

Kyle Broflovski de 16 años, bebí tanto que ya no recuerdo como llegue a mi casa! Mmm… y me temo que estoy olvidando algo más importante... aparte de mi mágica aparición en mi habitación que será?''

-Kyle Broflovski!- grito mi madre como una fiera empujando mi puerta provocándome un susto

-m-mamá?

-como se te ocurre llegar en ese estado tan lamentable muchachito?!- volvió a gritar autoritariamente

-l-lo siento mamá- fue lo único que pude decir

-oh claro que lo sietes! sabes la vergüenza que me dio al verte en ese estado? divagando y siendo prácticamente arrastrado por tu amiguito?- reclamo indignada

-lo siento enserio…-dije fingido arrepentimiento.

-Sheila cariño deja a Kyle en paz, ya le basta con la resaca- dijo mi padre asomándose a la habitación.

- que quieres que haga, que le felicite?- dijo ya un poco más calmada

''¡gracias papá!''

-no cariño, pero Kyle ya está mayorcito y son cosas de jóvenes, acaso no recuerdas cuando nosotros lo éramos?

-s-si pero... no es correcto!

-si Kyle ya lo entendió no?- dijo mi papá guiñándome un ojo

-claro! estoy muy arrepentido no pasara otra vez! lo juro

mi madre me miró unos segundos para armar su sentencia final.

-estas castigado de todas formas...-dicho esto se retiró con mi padre

''ah... pudo ser peor''

Tome mi móvil y me di cuenta de que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas; 6 de Stan 3 de Kenny y una de Cartman, pero ¿qué carajo? marque a Stan y para mi sorpresa me contesto de inmediato

-Kyle?! tío estas bien? dónde estás?!- dijo exaltado

-cálmate bro que pasa?

-dónde estás?

-en mi casa, oye por qué tan nervioso?

- oh dios! que susto nos diste Kyle

-pero que paso? Stan... me estas asustando

- ayer estabas muy borracho y de repente pun! desapareciste! tío! no nos hagas pasar sustos

'' no pude evitar reírme adoraba que Stan me sobreprotegiera''

-estoy bien tío... llegué mágicamente a casa, pero no recuerdo como -reí-

-no, enserio, estábamos muy asustados, pensamos que alguien te secuestro o algo... no queríamos asustar a tus padres por eso no les contactamos.

-buena elección, pero oye... quien me trajo a casa? pensé que fuiste tú, pero ya veo que no- dije intentando que no sonar decepcionado

-mmm no lo sé Kyle...

-qué? no fue Kenny ni Cartman?

-no, ellos estaban buscándote también...

-por Abrahaam! no puedo recordar nada! lo último que recuerdo fue...-me detuve en seco, ese último recuerdo me hiso enrojecer de inmediato.

-Kyle?- pregunto curioso

-n-nada, s-sabes mecastigaronasíquenosvemosellunesen... clases!-dije tan rápido que Stan soltó una carcajada

-está bien Kyle, pero tendrás que contarme lo que no me cuentas ahora, y te cuento como me fue con Wendy!- dijo animado

-si... nos vemos Stan- corte y me tire hacia atrás poyando mi adolorida cabeza en la almohada.

''Ese último recuerdo... que fue? ¿Fue eso? un recuerdo ¿o un sueño? yo besaba a alguien definitivamente no era Stan... entonces... ¿quién fue?''

Estuve todo el domingo encerrado por mi castigo y resaca, me pase todo el día intentando apartar nebulosas en mis recuerdo pero no lo lograba, la única opción que se me ocurrió fue pedir ayuda a otros para recrear mis recuerdos... pero con cierto temor...

''¿Cabello negro?... lo habré imaginado?''

-o-

''Lunes ¡Jo! como les odio, aun no me recupero del todo, sufro de nauseas de solo pensar en cerveza y otros tragos que bebí el sábado''

-Kyle! Stan está aquí!-grito mi madre

-ya voy!- conteste poniéndome mi ushanka negra y mi abrigo naranja, Baje las escaleras, ahí me esperaba mi madre aun molesta, me extendió mi merienda

-pórtate bien Kyle- dijo en seco

-claro- dije sonriendo

Salí de mi casa, hacia un frio increíble pero… ahí estaba lo más cálido del día con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apoyado en su carro

-hola ky! que tal esa borrachera?-dijo en tono de burla que no me molesto en absoluto

-aun sufro!-dije riendo

-me lo imagino-rió- Mientras entraba al carro y yo seguirle. Echo a andar el carro y partimos. No estaba seguro de preguntar pero tome valor y lo solté

-Stan... que paso el sábado?- dije tímidamente mirando hacia la ventana, vi cómo me echaba una mirada atreves del reflejo de esta, provocándome ansiedad

-bueno, te refieres cuando te emborrachaste?- dijo con tranquilidad

-si... no recuerdo nada-confesé

-ky no se realmente, estabas muy animado así que te deje, fue mi error perdón- dijo culpable haciéndome reaccionar al instante

-por qué te disculpas Stan? no es tu culpa

-porque te deje solo ky- mi miro con cara de cachorro- y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-pero no pasó nada bien? no es tu culpa... solo que no recuerdo nada y solo quería saber que paso, eso es todo, no te culpes ¿bien?- dije prácticamente regañándole

-bien... deberías preguntarle a Kenny, te vi con el- dijo mientras miraba el camino

-empezaré por ahí entonces- dije- y que paso con Wendy?-me atreví a preguntar

-a eso!- sonrió como bobo- bro estoy tan contento! el sábado me pase toda la noche con ella fue mágico

''No me digas... creo que escuchado esa frase como; ¿milchorrosientas veces?''

-entonces todo perfecto no?- dije ya desganado.

-oo-

-que, que paso el sábado Kyle? que no paso!- dijo Kenny muy animado. Nos encontrábamos en clases y el Profesor aun no llegaba.

-solo cuéntame Kenny- pedí

-bueno... por dónde empiezo? A sí! que eres terriblemente adorable ebrio! deberías emborracharte más seguido!- dijo pasándome un brazo por el hombro

-sinceramente me sorprendió ver al judío siendo no tan... judio, cantando y bailando como colegiala- aporto Cartman

- vamos cuenten algo! maldición- fruncí el ceño.

Kenny me miro unos segundos en silencio algo indeciso pero contesto al fin

- bien, bien, te tuve cerca de mí por un buen rato, Tami se molestó por no prestarle atención

-lo siento Kenny-

-no hay problema, solo me perdí un follón pero a cambio recibí mucho cariño de ky!-dijo provocando mi sonrojo y la risa burlesca de Cartman

-después que Kenny fue seducido por una de primer año yo me encargué de ti- dijo Cartman

-eh? gracias?-dije incrédulo

-te tome lindas fotos vomitando en el baño

-qué?!-grite enojado, Stan y Kenny rieron

-vamos kahl pensabas que te cuidaría gratis?

-bien... si no lo hicieras no serias Cartman no?- dije hastiado, pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro difícil de descifrar

-y que paso después- pregunto Stan, Cartman miro a la ventana y suspiro

-te encargué a una chica de primer año después no te vi más- confeso Cartman dijo con un poco de ¿culpa? nah debe ser mi imaginación

-que chica?- pregunte bastante preocupado

- una chica linda con una camiseta de skyrim, no recuerdo su nombre- dijo Cartman

-yo sé, yo sé! se llama Raiza de primer año, yo me folle a todas sus amigas, pero ella no me hace caso- respondió Kenny

-tío eres asqueroso- comento Cartman

Nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de profesor. la clase siguió como siempre sin contratiempos pero si una interrupción, la de siempre en verdad

Craig Tucker era su nombre, llegando tarde de tiempos inmemorables, el chico problema de la clase, entro como siempre mirando al profesor con esa cara de póker que lo le interesa nada en absoluto, que odioso...

-que tío... trae locas a las chicas de primer año solo por actuar como un patán- susurro Cartman. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba de acuerdo con él.

-bien Tucker solo siéntate ¿bien?- dijo el profesor ya resignado con el actitud de este y para evitar que le sacara el dedo.

Paso justo frente de mí y me lanzo una mirada que me provoco escalofríos, con su cara inexpresiva, pero aun así me trasmitió un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pasó y se fue a sentar casi al final de la clase, al lado de las ventanas. Quise girar a mirarle pero no me atreví, me sentí extraño cuando me miró... bueno la verdad siempre que dirigía una de sus miradas a mi persona siempre me ponía muy nervioso, pero esta vez, fue casi como si... supiera algo de mí, me sentí desnudo por un segundo. Viniendo de Craig no puede ser algo bueno

-ooo-

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el primer descanso, guarde mis cosas a toda velocidad y me disponía a salir.

-Kyle? dónde vas?- me pregunto Stan aun guardando sus cosas

- con la chica de primero- después de lo dicho salí de la clase.

-háblale bien de mi!- grito Kenny

Me dirigí a su clase y ya estaban abandonando esta, me acerque la puerta y ahí le divise en su puesto guardando sus cosas. Unas chicas me miraron y me sonrieron de forma coqueta, de seguro Kenny paso por ellas.

Raiza se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa radiante.

-ky! Hola- chillo animada y me abrazo con toda confianza

-h-hola- tartamudeé un poco descolocado por tanta confianza que se permitió, aun así no fue desagradable para nada

-ky! se ve que estas mejor!- prosiguió a hablar

-si mucho mejor- le seguí- quería hablar contigo

-claro! solo déjame guardar esto y vamos-dijo sonriendo

La chica me siguió hasta el patio y me miraba extrañada por mi ansiedad

-y bien ky- que pasa?- pregunto curiosa

-bien seré sincero; no recuerdo casi nada del sábado, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a atar cabos sueltos?- pregunte avergonzado

- qué? - rio- por supuesto! recuerdo que estabas muy borracho entonces comprendo- dijo con cariño

-muchas gracias-

-te olvidaste todo respecto a mí?- pregunto ella

-si la verdad es que si-fui sincero

-buuu! muestra amistad de 2 hora!-rió- recogí tus cabellos cuando vomitaste y lo olvidas?- comento con gracia

-lo siento- reí

-bueno cuando el chico alto de cabello castaño si no mal recuerdo… Cartman… me dejo a tu cargo estábamos en el baño, él se veía algo incómodo así no hice problemas al quedarme contigo

''Incomodo de qué?''

-después me quede contigo y bueno... me contaste algunas cosas- dijo algo sonrojada, y yo abrí los ojos como platos

-qué cosas?- pregunte preocupado

-bueno... que estabas enamorado de tu amigo- dijo insegura y a mi se me fue la sangre al rostro!

-q-que?- dije impresionado

- sí, pero está bien no le dije, ni diré nadie no soy nadie para meterme en relaciones y esas cosas, también intente cambiar de tema porque empezaste a sollozar-confeso

-por moisés- me lamente muy avergonzado

-te prometo que no diré nada ky- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano mirándome a los ojos con mucha determinación, le creí

- gracias- dije casi como un susurro...

-después fui a buscarte algo de agua, ya que te vomitaste todo- rio- y cuando llegué de regreso ya no estabas.

-y donde fui?-pregunte extrañado

-nadie lo sabe, yo fui la que dio aviso de tu desaparición-me miro con algo de culpa y prosiguió- después todos te buscaban

-hay un lapsus de tiempo donde llego a mi casa- confesé

-y tu mamá no te dijo quién te fue a dejar?- pregunto ella

-veras... mi madre no es fácil, si le pregunto algo de ese día fatídico, seguro que se enfurece otra vez de solo recordar-reí-

-ya veo-rió- no fui de mucha ayuda ¿no? -comento

-claro que lo fuiste y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi

- de nada ky, buena suerte- dijo dándome una sonrisa y marchándose.

''si ella habla estoy más que muerto...''

-0000-

Regrese a clases, ahora la línea de tiempo estaba más formada, pero aún faltaban cosas y las más importantes, como por ejemplo... esos fragmentos de recuerdo de haber besado a alguien… además no sé porque sentía como que todos emitían cosas, Kenny, Cartman y la chica de primero…

-y bien Kyle? como te fue?- pregunto Stan tan apacible como siempre.

-bueno ahora tengo más historia pero aún falta...

-¿qué pasa judío, aun intentando recordar?- dijo Cartman entrando al salón de clases

-claro, culón me irrita no saber de mis actos- dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en la mesa

-a veces es mejor no recordar- dijo Cartman, subí mi mirada hacia él, pero este la evito

''¿Que fue eso?''

Stan también se sorprendió por las palabras de este, pero la interrupción de Butter dejo ese tema de lado

-chicos, chicos!

-que pasa marica?- dijo Cartman

-Craig y Trent Boyett van a pelear en el patio!

-que!? hahaha! Genial! le patearan el culo a Craig!- grito Cartman animado

-oh no...

Corrimos hasta el patio con toda la gente al parecer, de pronto estaba tan lleno que no se podía pasar, yo apenas veía ya que no era tan alto como mis amigos, así que pase entre la gente y quede adelante para justo presenciar un puñetazo que le dio Trent a Craig tirándole al suelo. El grito de las chicas fue ensordecedor ¿comente que es popular con ellas?

Pronto Trent se acercó peligrosamente a Craig con intención de golpearlo aun estando en el suelo... entonces empezó a patearle reiteradas veces en el estomago

No sé porque lo hice... pero lo hice... agarre a Trent de un brazo para separarlo de Craig, este me miro sorprendido... y fue cuestión de segundos cuando recibí un puñetazo cayendo al suelo dejándome medio aturdido, creí escuchar a Stan gritar mi nombre... mire a Craig y vi casi en cámara lenta como este se levantó del suelo de un impulso y le dio un puñetazo a Trent en toda la cara, haciéndole caer a mi lado, este no se levantó, mire nuevamente a Craig este me miro con odio, fue tan fuerte la sensación que evite su mirada.

-tu bastardo! no deberías meterte en peleas ajena- me grito con furia, nunca le había visto de esa forma.

-y-yo...- no pude hilar palabras, sentía como me ardía mi mejilla, y como mis ojos se aguaban.

-maldición- susurro, se acercó y me levanto como si fuera una pluma, me saco de ahí con las miradas atónitas de todo.

-C-Craig?!-

-no llores pelirrojo- le escuche susurrar... lo sentí tan familiar, casi recordaba el pasado…

Pensaba que me llevaría a la enfermería o algo pero no, me llevo atrás del edificio antiguo de la escuela, ''la zona de fumadores'' como le conocíamos. Me dejo y se sentó contra la muralla apoyándose en esta, me echo una mirada como invitándome a sentarme con él, eso hice. Busco entre su abrigo un paquete de cigarrillos, se encendió uno y me ofreció.

-no, yo no fumo- dije tímidamente

-también se supone que no bebes no?-dijo con soltura

-ah... estuviste en la fiesta...-dije, este me miro con sorpresa

-...- parecía que diría algo pero se arrepintió

-al parecer hice el loco el sábado, seguro todos me vieron así de borracho- comente algo apenado

-por supuesto... no eres del tipo que pasa desapercibido, ese es Butter-

Lo mire asombrado, acaso era observado? por el? la idea me hiso ponerme algo nervioso y frote mis manos como lo hace Butter irónicamente.¿ Y que pasa con esta situación? Yo y Craig aquí solos? Nosotros solemos repelernos!

-Broflovski...-prosiguió- porque te interviniste en la pelea?- pregunto sin mirarme calando un su cigarrillo

-lo siento... es solo que... ese bastardo iba a cavar contigo- me atreví a decir.

-qué crees que no me se defender?- preguntó este con una leve sonrisa

-sinceramente no- confesé

-maldito pelirrojo siempre eres tan sincero- dijo este son una sonrisa muy cálida muy poco común en él.

-s-siempre confunden mi sinceridad con falta de tacto, así que intento no serlo pero no lo logro- dije también sonriendo

-es una virtud y una maldición

-exacto!

-Broflovski... no recuerdas nada del sábado?- pregunto esta vez me miro directo a los ojos, me mejillas se encendieron

-no del todo- confesé- pero... me han contado un poco de mis pasos- desvié la mirada de Craig.

De pronto empezó a sonar mi móvil vi la llamada era Stan así que conteste.

- Stan?-dije, vi como Craig hiso una mueca y desvió su mirada a la nada como antes

-_Kyle dónde estás?_

_-_em... con Craig_-_dije

_-...-_hubo un silencio de unos segundos

-Stan?

_-no están en la enfermería- _afirmo

_-_no_-_respondí

_-y dónde están?_-pregunto, le sentí molesto, iba a contestar pero mi móvil fue arrebatado

-hey! Marsh, no me lo voy a violar si es lo que te preocupa- respondió Craig, y yo me exalte

-Tucker!- oí a Cartman esta vez en el móvil, pero antes que Cartman hablara más allá, Craig cortó y me entrego el móvil

Hubo un silencio incomodo de unos segundos.

-como me caen mal tus amigos, sobretodo March- se atrevió a decir

-pensé que yo también te caía mal-dije curioso

-no tanto como tus amigos-dijo divertido

-tu también te pasas de sincero- respondí, el sonrió

-tu mejilla se está hinchando- me comento y debió la mirada

-arde, ese maldito de Trent- gruñí, me fije que Craig también sufrió un daño; una herida poco profunda en el labio, extendí mi mano hasta tocarle, Craig no se dio cuenta hasta el contacto, recibí un manotazo de respuesta, dejándome helado.

-no te pases pelirrojo no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo enojado, poniéndose de pie.

-lo siento Craig, yo...-

-no soy tu enamorado de Stan ¿bien?!- dijo exaltado, yo abrí los ojos de sobremanera, este me miro como si se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo dicho. No pude decir nada.

Este apago su cigarrillo en la pared y se fue sin más, dejándome frio... ¿caso él sabe mi secreto? ¿Sabe que estoy enamorado de Stan?

Continuara…


	2. capitulo 2- de mal a peor

**Hola! soy sopadepollo! no me presente el primer epi, por soy tan noob que no super como! (idiota) este epi es totalmente Cryle! así me gusta(?)**

**los personales no me pertenecen eso ya se sabe!**

**este epi no lo revise tanto así que podría hace errores (díganmelo si pillan uno)**

**los dejo con el nuevo epi (espero subirlo como se deba y no otro fail)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2- de mal a peor<p>

Llegué a mi casa después de despedirme de Stan, no sé qué cara traía después de estar con Craig, que Stan no me pregunto nada,

Seguro mañana lo hará me convencí.

Me arroje a mi cama como un costal de papas, respire hondo. No me lo creía aun…

Como lo descubrió!? He sido simplemente riguroso en ocultarlo, ósea soy amigo del culo gordo! que aunque me joda admitirlo es muy inteligente y perspicaz el muy bastardo! por eso e echo todo lo posible por ocultar estos sentimientos! si no lo digo, nadie se daría cuenta! no solo la chica de primero lo sabe de mi boca ahora el odioso de Craig! pero que estragos hizo el alcohol en mí! Lo peor de todo es que es necesario enfrentarlo, eso será mañana…

Craig ese chico problema sabia mi secreto... no solo eso, el simplemente me ponía muy nervioso con su pinta de matón y no se... algo me pasaba con el... no era normal.

Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños no fuimos muy cercanos... pero cuando estuvimos en el último año de primaria nos hicimos muy amigos. Tanto, que pasábamos el rato juntos sin importar que le consideraran una mala influencia y mi madre no le gustaba nada que me juntara con él. Siempre me las arregle para jugar con él, pero de la noche a la mañana se alejó... y volvió a ser como antes... el con sus amigos y yo con los míos

Nunca comprendí que sucedió, nuca recibí ni una explicación, cuando quise hablar con él, este siempre me evitaba o simplemente se comportaba como un patán y nos enfadábamos... con el tiempo di nuestra fugas amistad como pérdida, él se volvió aún más rebelde y buscapleitos.

Simplemente no sé qué pasó…

Este lunes había sido agotador… y a pesar de mi cansancio no pude conciliar el sueño por todas esas dudas, ya pasada la madrugada Morfeo se apiado de mí y pude dormir…

-0-

-k-Kyle... basta-le escuche susurrar con lujuria.

Mordí su pómulo con deseo y le di pequeños besos bajando por su cuello, pude escuchar un suspiro ahogado

-bésame~~~ -pedí

-esto no va a acabar bien… si sigues así no voy a contenerme- dijo en susurros

-no quiero que te contengas… mírame… soy tuyo…

-maldito pelirrojo…

Desperté sudando como nunca…

-j-joder!- gruñí, acabo de tener un sueño húmedo! Pero que mierda! Y-ya no soy un crio! Además… quien era ese? No le vi el rostro.

-00-

-y esas ojeras ky?-pregunto Kenny curioso, estábamos en el salón

-no dormí bien…

-que algún sueño erótico?-dijo Kenny con soltura

-q-que?-dije nervioso ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-solo bromeo! Ky eres tan inocente- rió este caminando a su puesto

Uff-suspire, casi creí que había visto a través de mi… inocente dices? Últimamente creo ser todo lo contrario.

-hey judío- saludo Cartman entrando al salón

-buenos días culón

-y tu novio Stan?-pregunto en burla

-con Wendy-dije ignorando lo del ''novio''

-aww pobre judío, la puta de Wendy le quito el novio...

-no es muy temprano Cartman?

-nunca es temprano para disfrutar de tu enojo-dijo este divertido, sentándose en el puesto de Stan que estaba justo a mi lado.

-y bien judío… que paso con Tucker?-pregunto curioso

-nada importante…

-ah? Que es nada importante?-pregunto ese ''algo molesto''

-que importa-dije hastiado

-solo quiero saber, que paso entre ese idiota y tu- comento

-nada… solo hablamos un poco, eso

-de que hablaron?

-ya basta Cartman! Por qué me interrogas? Que es lo que quieres?

-no te interrogo! Solo es un tema de conversación!-de defendió molesto

-no quiero hablar de Craig bien?

-por qué? Que te hiso?- pregunto este exaltado

-que me va hacer? Idiota!- le grite

Por suerte antes de ponerme a discutir con el culo gordo apareció Stan!

-chicos!- saludo, pero al momento fijo su mirada en mí, me regalo una sonrisa gatuna y pregunto...

-y bien Ky que paso con Craig?

-arg!- explote exageradamente. Tanto él como Cartman se rieron a carcajadas. ¿es tan divertido hacerme enojar? Enserio, antes solo era Cartman pero ahora Stan le tomo el gusto de sacarme de quicio! jum!

Después mire a Stan que me observaba esperando una repuesta que yo no quería darle de momento, hice una mueca de fastidio y por suerte entro el profesor librándome.

La clase inicio, era una aburrida clase de matemáticas, pero se me da bien, mire de reojo hacia atrás, el sitio de Craig estaba vacío, y ya era muy tarde para que llegara, suspire aliviado, de verdad no quería verlo hoy aunque debía, ya había pensado mucho sobre él anoche. Intentaba resolver lo ejercicios que nos dio el profesor pero me estaba costando más de lo usual, parte de mi mente no se encuentra en esta clase, de pronto la mano de Stan se deslizo hacia mi mesa dejándome una nota, yo le mire y me guiño un ojo avergonzándome.

-idiota-susurre

Abrí el pequeño papel doblado y no me sorprendió nada de lo que tenía escrito *_cuéntame que paso con Craig, no quería que el culón lo oyera no?* _suspire… Stan no se quedara quieto sin saberlo, él podría ser muy obsesivo con estas cosas, sin contar que no se llevaba bien con Craig. Corte un trozo de papel y le respondí;* _se molestó conmigo pro meterme en su pelea de machos de pelo en pecho, pero no paso de una discusión _* mentí, pero era más creíble, que ponerle que conversamos muy bien hasta que estallo en furia repentina y me saco en cara lo enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Uff

Le pase la nota… y este la tomo… después de leerla lo sentí suspirar.

La clase termino y nos dirigíamos al patio, estaba todo nevado muy hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, pude sentir una agradable brisa en el rostro y mire al cielo. Era muy raro ver este cielo en pleno invierno… sentí un aroma a tabaco en el ambiente, mire con mala cara hacia la azotea y no me lo podía creer! Hay estaba! Craig! Y me estaba mirando….

-kyle?- stan me llamo la atención

-mm?

-que miras?

-e-em nada!

Kenny alzo la vista y se dio cuenta del personaje que llamo mi atención.

-oh es Craig!-exclamó Kenny, y casi un una milésima de segundo Stan me miro. Intento descifrar algo en mi cara… ha! Iluso nunca podrás leerme! Stan lo siento .

-chicos… ya vengo-dicho esto Salí corriendo hacia el edificio, tenía que encontrarme con Craig me guste o no la idea. Subí la escalera lo más rápido que pude, llegue a la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada. ¿Qué? Ese idiota se ya se fue? Pero cuando? Forcé la manilla pero esta no se movía, entonces empuje un poco la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe haciéndome y irme hacia adelante, no caí por que alguien me detuvo.

-eres torpe babybird…- le escuche susurrar estaba muy cerca… no, yo estaba cerca, mi frente pegada a su pecho, estaba estático y no podía mover ni un musculo.-hey…-me llamo la atención

-wua!- me despegue de un salto, y el sonrió de lado malicioso.

-demoraste en venir-dijo de pronto

-sabias que vendría?-pregunte asombrado

-claro, era cosa de tiempo para que me vinieras a confrontar-dijo este llevando un cigarrillo a los labios

-em…-dios..- Esto era difícil… mucho más cuando eso ojos tan amenazantes me observaban tan profundamente…

-que pasa pelirrojo? Cuando te vi en el patio, dirigirte a hasta aquí, te veía más decidido

Lo mire con enojo, si él tenía razón me estaba acobardando.

-sobre ayer! Lo que dijiste...

-lo de que estas enamorado del idiota de Stan?- eso me asusto! ¿Cómo podía decirlo así como si nada!

-eso… no es verdad!-dije casi inaudible

-no lo es? No sirve de nada negarlo ahora-

-está bien! Y que piensas hacer con esa información?-

-un trato…-la piel se me puso de gallina

-me vas a chantajear?-dije ofendido

-lo haces sonar fatal… pero prácticamente es eso, si , un chantaje

-eres de los peor!- el sonrió divertido. Otro más que disfruta verme furioso

-que es lo que quieres?-pregunte desconfiado

-no es algo tan difícil…

-suéltalo?

-**se mi esclavo**…

-qué?! Estás loco! Eso jamás! - eso no es para nada un trato justo idiota! y que es eso de ''no es algo tan difícil'' está jugando conmigo?

-entonces… no te importara que yo tenga una conversación seria con Stan?

-tu… ¿por qué haces esto?

-que pregunta más estúpida… -lo mire con furia y este no quitaba su sonrisa- **es porque quiero…**-¡qué hijo de puta!

Con una mirada desafiante, dio un paso hacia adelante y yo di uno hacia atrás. Quede contra la muralla y él puso un brazo en esta, acorralándome, me miro hacia abajo (tenemos casi 15 centímetros de diferencia, era un bastardo muy alto) no pude aguantar mucho que nuestro ojos de mirasen que desvié la mirada. Dios esto no está pasando…

-basta Craig…-pedí

-me sacas de quicio- tomo mi rostro haciendo que le mirase otra vez.

-q-que pas...- no pude decir más, fui callado por su boca furiosa contra la mía, no era un beso él me estaba devorando!, intente aléjalo pero él puso todo su peso contra mí. Tomo mi nuca con ambas manos, el beso se profundizo, haciéndome bajar la guardia por unos breves segundos…

-ah! Maldito!- gruño adolorido poniéndose una mano en la boca, si, le mordí

-es tu culpa!- dije con la cara completamente roja, de vergüenza y furia(mala combinación), iba a seguir gritándole hasta que vi cómo le resbalaba una gota de sangre por el mentón, separo la mano de la boca y me dejo ver como un montón de sangre salía por el labio, ¡oh dios!

-Craig! lo siento…-me acerque aterrado, realmente no me medí. Le saque el pañuelo que tenía atado al cuello y lo presione contra el labio- vamos a la enfermería- le propuse

-no… estoy bien…

-cómo vas a estar bien mira toda esa sangre!

-solo responde. Vas a aceptar?-su mirada penetrante hiso que mis piernas temblaran

-yo… no tengo de otra…-el sonrió, no era la sonrisa que hiso antes, era un sonrisa de niño que le dan un dulce. Sonó el timbre… alarmándome.

-oh Craig la clases ya empezaron…

-no voy a ir

-bien por ti, pero yo debo ir, además Stan se molestara.

-Kyle-me llamo atención.

-q-que pasa?

-es una orden… no nombres más a Marsh cuando estés conmigo -

-000-

No lo entiendo… porque de repente me volví víctima de Craig? Me está castigando por meterme en su pelea de espartanos? Además… me beso… a la fuerza… pero me beso… acaso él no era hetero? Y si quiere experimentar porque con migo!? Porque uno de sus amigos! Idiota pervertido!

-Kyle

Realmente no se qué hacer ahora, acepte, tuve obligadamente a decir que si. Pero a que se refiere con ''esclavo''?

-Kyle!

Esto es realmente estresante… no se en que piensa ese idiota

-oye Kyle!- Stan me llamo la atención muy molesto

-oh lo siento que decías?- estamos en clases aun, así que tengo de despabilar

-que pasa Kyle estas en la luna! Ni me escuchas…-

-lo siento Stan es solo que… -me quede con las palabras en la boca, no podía contarle nada, si lo hiciese solo empeoraría la situación.

-qué pasa? Te sientes mal?-paso su gran mano por mi frente, el tacto me provoco escalofríos. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-maricas- bufo Cartman

-jodete culón!-grite exasperado, apartando la mano de Stan, que comenzó a reír de mi reacción.

- dejen de molestar a ky- me defendió Kenny, ese Kenny como le quiero!

Mire nuevamente el pupitre de Craig donde por supuesto no se encontraba, que pasa con el saltándose la clases otra vez, no es que lo quiera metido aquí, pero ciertamente me preocupa su despreocupación (se entiende?) acaso no piensa en su futuro? Ah… por q tengo que preocuparme de un idiota pervertido como él.

Sonó el timbre para salir, guarde mis cosas… Cartman y Stan se adelantaron, pero antes que yo pudiera salir del aula me jalaron del brazo adentro otra vez

-Kenny que pasa?- Kenny me soltó y me miró fijamente a los ojos y lo que dijo me aterró

-los vi…-

-a… a quienes?-me hice el desentendido pero ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-a ti y a Craig… subí a la azotea y los vi- sentí vértigo… maldición…

-Kenny yo… no sé qué decir-

-Kyle eres gay?- sentí mis ojos aguarse, esto no es justo! Porque tuve que ser atrapado? Ósea pensaba sincerarme algún día con mis amigos sobre mi sexualidad… pero aun no estoy listo. Y empecé a sollozar sin poder contenerme mas

-Kyle! Kyle no llores! Espera- entro en pánico, me causo un poco de gracia su cara

-lo siento Kenny…

-que? no! Porqué te disculpas? No es algo para disculparse ah!- Kenny me atrajo a él y me dio un abrazo para contener mi llanto.- Kyle, ere mi amigo, de que íbamos en preescolar, realmente no me lo esperaba! Ósea eres muy lindo y todo pero tu personalidad es masculina digo! Em… no importa que te guste, eres mi amigo del alma!- empecé a reír, Kenny siempre con ese semblante de tener todo bajo control , entro en pánico que ni sabía cómo hablarme. -te abro mi corazón y te ríes de mi ky?-dijo en forma de puchero

-lo siento! Es solo que… -reí otra vez

-ya no estas llorando- yo me separe de él y le mire de frente con toda determinación en el rostro y él sonrió cálidamente

-siento llorar… y sí, soy gay- Kenny me miro unos segundos y me desordeno el cabello como dando su aprobación.

-y dime Kyle… estas saliendo con Craig?

-qué?! No!

-mmm? Pero… se estaban besando…- un sonido en la puerta nos sorprendió a ambos… era Stan, y nos miraba sorprendido. Dios… cuanto abra escuchado?

-con quien te estabas besando Kyle?- pregunto Stan aun con la sorpresa en el rostro. ``que suerte que solo escucho eso.''

-Stanley marsh! No es correcto que escuches conversaciones de otros- le reprocho Kenny con todo un padre regañando a su hijo

-no juegues Kenny. Kyle estas saliendo con alguien?-dijo Stan esperando una respuesta con una mirada seria.

-no, Stan no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-en estos días besar a alguien no significa nada!- dijo Kenny con soltura intentando cambiar el ambiente tenso que se creo

-y quien es la chica?- pregunto Stan, nuevamente intentando descifrar algo es mi cara, ha!

-no es nadie importante- dije con soltura y me dirigí a la puerta.- salgamos antes que termine el receso, hice todo lo posible por actuar normal, casi que pareciera como que no es importante la conversación que tuve con Kenny.

-espera ky. Dijo Kenny caminando hacia mí, se me acercó al oído y me susurro

-después de clases te voy a ir a ver a tu casa y para que hablemos mejor- me regalo una sonrisa. Mire a Stan y al parecer no le gustó nada que tuviera una pequeña conversación privada con Kenny. El realmente odia que no le cuente mis cosas es tan crio.

-000-

Nos dirigíamos a casa… esta vez, éramos; Kenny, Cartman y yo, están acompaño a a Wendy a su casa como un bueno novio… chica suertuda

-Stan ya anda de idiota con la puta esa?- Cartman soltó como suele hacerlo, dirigiendo toda su antipatía que le tenía a Wendy.

A pesar que lo que siento por Stan, nunca odie a Wendy… era una buena chica, desgraciadamente era perfecta para el.

-deja a Stan tranquilo, por fin después de años Wendy acepto salir con el otra vez- aporto Kenny.

Eso es cierto, Stan realmente se esforzó por estar con Wendy nuevamente, prácticamente la robo a su ex-novio, Gregory… pobre chico, pero así son las cosas, **cuando en una relación entra un tercero, uno del triángulo terminara llorando eso es claro.**

Seguimos caminando, hablando de banalidades y cosas sin importancia hasta el camino se vio interrumpido. Justo frente de los tres estaba parado Craig bloqueándolos el paso… como siempre me miraba sin decir nada…

-qué quieres Tucker?- pregunto desafiante Cartman

-Kyle ven con migo- dijo este ignorando la pregunta de Cartman

-p-para qué?-pregunte nervioso

-quieres que lo diga frente a tu amigos?- soltó, me asusto la idea

-que pasa contigo Tucker- pregunto molesto Cartman amenazante. Pero Kenny le tomo del hombro para que se calmara

-los veo mañana chicos- dije apresurándome, tome la manga de Craig y lo tironee para que camináramos al parque. Y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de los chicos estalle!

-qué carajo para contigo! No puedes amenazarme frente de ellos! Quieres que sospechen?-le grite furibundo, cuando le mire aun con el ceño fruncido, el me miro con una leve sonrisa- que es tan gracioso? No... Mejor dime que quieres!- cuando termine de habla el tomo mi rostro con las dos manos y me beso.

-solo quería mi beso de despedida- me saco la lengua y se fue…

Pero que mierda… Craig bastado solo llevas 2 días en mi vida cotidiana y está todo pata arriba!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>alguien realmente lee esta parte? a bueno u.u si les gusto la historia recomiendenla a otros que les guste el genero y las parejas :D<strong>


	3. capitulo 3- calma previa al desastre

**hola soy sopadepollo! **

**gracias por leer! enserio! **

**primero; este epi no lo subí antes por falta de tiempo y no me gusto como quedo, pero como es el titulo es el prev para algo que se viene!**

**segundo; no sera muchos epis :c**

**y tercero; no abra parejas extra en esta historia, solo referencias, y are oneshot de esas parejas que les gustan como bunny!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3- calma previa al desastre.<p>

Sentí como la parte superior de mi cuerpo le fue arrebatada la camiseta… le sentí gruñir, luego me beso el pecho… mordí mi labio inferior

-cómo puede un nerd como tú, ser tan erótico?- le escuche decir… yo reí sonoramente- estas muy borracho-me susurro

-no lo estoy, solo estoy algo feliz…-respondí, pronto él se abalanzo hacia mí, para devorarme la boca … sus hábiles manos recorrieron mi pecho desnudo, haciendo me soltar más de un suspiro… de pronto una de sus manos se coló en mi parte baja, metiéndola dentro de mi pantalón, me miro a los ojos y empezó a tocarme…

-ah!-solté un gemido sin poder controlarme

-hey… pelirrojo baja las voz, estamos en la habitación de Clyde… alguien nos puede oír…

-perdón… he he, bésame si?

-a la orden… - me siguió besando mientras su mano intrépida seguía masajeando allí abajo, yo gemía en su boca sin control, metí ambas manos bajo su camiseta sujetando su espalda donde enterré mis uñas por el placer incontrolable

-Kyle… vamos a hacerlo… no aguanto más –susurro, no respondí por no era un pregunta…

Desperté de pronto…

-santo dios!-grite incrédulo… m-mi ropa interior! Un sueño húmedo otra vez?! Pero que me pasa! Porqué ando tan hormonal? Respire hondo… Ya van 2 veces que tengo estos sueños y parecen un secuencia de lo mismo… mm? Espera… dijo la habitación de Clyde?

-kyle?- escuche llamar desde la puerta, rápidamente me cubrí…

-Ike?

-te escuche gritar… están bien?

-s-si no te preocupes… ve a tu habitación…

-esta bien…- apenas sentí como entro nuevamente a su habitación, corrí al baño… me sentí tan ridículo, anoche tampoco pude dormir bien… por culpa de Craig…

El sonido de 'you could be mine' que venía de mi habitación me hiso recordar… lo que me dijo Kenny ayer! Lo olvide completamente! Corrí de vuelta a mi habitación (con ropa interior limpia) tome el móvil y efectivamente era Kenny!

-Alo…

-buenos días, se encuentra el Sr. Pelirrojo?

-qué pasa con ese nombre!?- rio a carcajadas, me incomode porque cierto idiota es el único que me llama pelirrojo.

-ky ayer no fui a verte lo notaste?

-he he si…

-pensé que estarías ocupado... con ya sabes

-jum! No para nada me fui a casa casi de inmediato

-ok… oye, mándale un mensaje a Stan y dile no te vaya a buscar, así aprovechamos de hablar

-eso are, pero no te demores…

-ya nos vemos, honey!- corto la llamada.

Suspire… ayer… ese idiota de Craig… arg! Después de ese inesperado beso… se fue como si nada y yo quedé de piedra como un nuevo adorno del parque… realmente me impacto! Camine como un zombie a casa… estaba totalmente ido… ¿cómo puede alguien como Craig de la clase que más odio, hacerme perder la cabeza?

Para peor es miércoles… y nos toca química y por lo que escuche la semana pasada, nos harán un proyecto muy importante que bale 30% de la nota final de la asignatura... y ah… no es mi asignatura preferida entiende? Espero que sea en pareja! Así me toca con Stan que se le da bien y… aprovechar de esta un rato juntos… últimamente Stan está en último lugar en mis pensamientos…

Dios! Que Craig se salte la clases hoy también!

-0-

Estábamos en el carro de Kenny que es algo viejo pero está en un buen estado. Kenny trabajo tanto para poder comprarlo… si supiera como le admiro… que a pesar de todo; su estado económico, su familia disfuncional… el siempre sale adelante…

-bien Kyle… desembucha…

-Craig fue el que me beso…

-oh… pero Craig siempre salió con chicas…

-también sabia eso, así que… no sé por qué lo hace…

-te gusta?-

-p-para nada!-como me a gustar alguien asi!?

-rió- bueno ustedes son radicalmente distintos! Pero Craig no es como todos lo pintan

-ahora que lo dices… tú te llevas bastante bien con el…

-sip, sin duda no es un tipo fácil, pero no es una mala persona- ¿enserio Kenny tiene tan buena opinión de él? Y si le digo que me esta chantajeando? No, si le cuento eso tendré que decirle con que lo hace…

-quizás tengas razón… solo quizás bien?

-dime…-hiso un pausa- de cuando eres… ya sabes-Kenny estaba actuando lo más cuidadoso posible…

-de primaria…-confesé

-de tan niño?! Pero no te gustaba rebeca?

-si, pero de después que me di cuenta que las chicas no eran lo mío…

-acaso te gustó un chico ya en esa época- ¿porque tenía que preguntar eso?…

-si…

-le conozco?

Me quede en silencio y asentí con la cabeza, Kenny me observo pensativo y de pronto de altero repentinamente

-fui yo?! Yo te gustaba?- grito alterado!

-qué? No! No seas vanidoso! No eres para nada mi tipo!

-ouch! Junto en el corazón!- dijo riendo con una mueca graciosa

-fue… Stan- solté, de pronto el coche freno de golpe, haciendo que me fuera para adelante-Kenny! Que haces!-grite asustado

-no… puede ser...-susurro y me miro

-así fue- dije mirando el camino-

-pero ky, Stan y tu… oh… eso explica muchas cosas…-le mire curioso

-que pasa Kenny…?

-nada.- dijo de pronto y se puso en marcha otra vez…

-que pasa por tu mente Kenneth?- dije serio, notando que emitió algo

-he he- rio- nada solo que siempre pensé que ustedes tenían un relación muy extraña…

-a que te refieres?-

-bueno… Stan te trata con mucho cuidado…

-enserio?

-si, bueno… sinceramente yo no note nada, ya crecí con ustedes pensé que era común, así como una relación fraternal, pero otros fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos… dicen que su relación es totalmente de pareja.

-jajaja! Es porque Stan es sobreprotector!

-eso les dije yo… pero…

- dude! A mí me gustaba Stan, pero yo nunca le guste a él ok? Stan siempre le gustaron la chicas…

Kenny no contesto, solo me miro unos segundos y desvió la mirada al camino

- además es cosa del pasado Kenny… así que olvídalo- mentí… odiaba mentirle a Kenny pero ya encuentro que son muchos problemas, Craig y la chica de primero sepan lo de Stan…

-bien Kyle… cuando salgas con un tío, tienes que decírmelo para mi aprobación.

-está bien Kenny serás el primero en saberlo- ambos reímos

-mmm… si sales con Craig ya tiene mi aprobación- soltó

-eso NO pasara…

-00-

Entre al salón acompañado de Kenny, Stan conversaba animadamente con su novia y las chicas amigas de esta. Y Cartman parecía dormir sobre su pupitre

-buenos días Stan…

-buenas…- me observo con una mueca en el rostro

-qué pasa?

-nada.- dijo sin más y desvió su mirada a su novia

-buenos días Kyle-saludo Wendy

-buenos días…

¿Qué fue eso? Stan actuó extraño hace un momento…

-Kyle… ágamos el proyecto juntos!- grito Kenny abrazándome por la espalda

-olvídalo… terminase haciendo todo solo- le reproche

-que malo eres…-dijo haciendo un puchero, me apretujo más y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Kenny! Suéltame ya!

-eh? Solo un poco mas

-Kenny ya déjalo- soto Stan, y las chicas se reían.

-pero Kyle es tan delgado y lindo, no te voy a soltar nunca…-dijo en un tono muy afeminado, que se me escapo un carcajada, al igual que las chicas. De pronto Kenny se separó de mí en un instante, me gire a verle y este veía la puerta con una sonrisa forzada…

vi entrar al salón, a un Craig madrugador, con una herida en el labio cortesía mía, y con una evidente mirada de enojo dirigida a mí. Camino y paso a un lado de nosotros

-idiotas- dijo y se fue a su pupitre. A Kenny se le escapo una risita molesta y me paso un brazo por el hombro.

-si las miradas mataran…

-viste eso!-la voz aguda de una chica nos distrajo

_-viste su labio? Seguro se metió en alguna pelea otra vez_- cuchucheaban las féminas de nuestra clase (Bebe, Red, Nicole y Wendy)

-_seguro es un delincuente-_ me sentí algo culpable

Stan se veía molesto, se alejó de las chicas y se acercó a mí.

-Kyle después de clases… hablemos si?

-está bien Stan…- ¿Qué le pasa?

… llego la profesora

-bien chicos! La semana pasada le dije sobre el proyecto de exposición?-anuncio

-noooo- dijo toda la clase en unisonoro, a veces son tan pesados…

-no se hagan! Bueno… les daré una guía de los temas, no se pueden repetir bien? así que será en pareja para que alcancen para todos!

-Stan?- le llame

-lo siento Kyle pero hare el trabajo con Wendy- me dijo sabiendo que le iba a proponer, eso dolió.

-chicos… las parejas las elijo yo!-dijo de pronto la maestra, ganándose la bufa de la clase

-esto es mierda-susurro Cartman

-a dale no es tan malo- dijo Kenny

-bien aquí vamos; MCcornick y Stoch!-anuncio la maestra

-HA HA HA!- rio Cartman señalando a Kenny

-jodete culón!-dijo Kenny irritado.

-oh salchichas!- dijo Butter nervioso

-chicos no griten por favor! Bien siguiente, Marsh y Tweak!- abrí los ojos sorprendido, ahora a Stan le tocaba con ni más ni menos que el mejor amigo de Craig, me decepciono no puedo negarlo

-gah! Oh dios!- dio un grito nervioso típico de el.

-chicos, vayan juntándose y pónganse de acuerdo con el tema bien?

Como de esperarse Kenny no se movió de su pupitre tenía una cara de fastidio total y Butter tuvo que ir a él, en cambio Stan se levantó y fue donde Tweak sin siquiera mirarme… eso estaba hiriendo enserio… el estaba actuando tan raro!

-Broflovski… y Tucker!

…

¿mm?

Creí escuchar mal… pero ver las caras de asombro de mis amigos… y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de cierta persona… dejo todo muy claro…

''el mundo entero está en mi contra''

-espere!-proteste

-las parejas son las que digo! No se cambian! Bien Kyle ve con tu pareja!

Stan me miro incrédulo de pie junto a Tweak que parecía darle justo en ese momento un ataque nervioso, Cartman que esperaba que se burlara de mi… tenía una expresión de sorpresa y Kenny se reía… espera! ¿Kenny que es tan gracioso?

-oh carajo…-susurre

Craig se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia mi… y se sentó en el pupitre de Stan… me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa que hiso que todo del bello de mi cuerpo se erizara

-y bien babybird… cual tema escogemos?

-esto te divierte no?-comente molesto

-algo…- acerco su pupitre al mío, dejo la hoja de los temas en el mío y se acercó demasiado para mi gusto… entonces me susurro en el oído- después de clases… vamos a mi casa?

-p-por que debería!- dije sin poder controlar mi voz, que salió demasiado aguda, sentí mi cara arder.

-por el proyecto…por que más va ser-sonrió con sensualidad- oh dios! Está jugando conmigo! Prefería cuando llevaba su cara de póker! ¿Por qué ahora siempre me sonríe? Maldición! Por qué carajo tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy!

-respeta mi espacio personal-exigí

-em? No quiero-dijo sin mas

-Craig! Eres un niño?- gire para mirarle, gran error, no había notado la distancia… estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir el aire que se le escapaba de la boca… mis ojos quedaron atrapados en los suyos… no pude mover ni un musculo… así que él fue el que se apartó… hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos…

-h-oy llegaste temprano…-dije por decir algo

-si... y es tu culpa…

-que por que la mía?

-eres mi esclavo… tengo que tenerte vigilado!

- No digas esas cosas… si alguien te escucha se hará una idea equivocada…-le susurre asustado

-está bien… -dio una pausa- vamos a mi casa…

-pero…

-no es una pregunta…

Asentí a duras penas, mire hacia atrás y Stan se veía tan cómodo con Tweak que me dolió el estómago… ah… no tiene sentido ponerme celosos a estas alturas… menos por un chico

-pelirrojo…-me llamo Craig y me gire a él nuevamente

-qué pasa?

-mírame a mi…

En ese momento no entendía a lo que se refería

-000-

Caminaba (mal acompañado) hacia la casa de Craig… en clases apenas no pusimos de acuerdo con el tema… al final Craig decidió por ''Macromoléculas y biomoléculas'' cosa que no entiendo para nada, pero según él era lo más sencillo a investigar… Craig será un buscapleitos, matón, también se salta las clases, etc! Pero tiene buenas calificaciones en química increíblemente…

-Kyle!- escuche a Stan llamarme, me gire y venia corriendo por la acera

-Stan que pasa?- Craig hiso una mueca de molestia que no se molestó en disimular

-te dije que habláramos después de clases- soltó y miro desafiante a Craig

-lo siento Stan lo olvide, voy a avanzar con el proyecto-

-en su casa?- pregunto expectante

-que pasa Marsh?- gruño Craig

-Kyle… yo…-fue interrumpido por su móvil- Wendy- susurro

Bien sé que dije que no odiaba a Wendy, pero si me irrita a veces

-Stan. Hablamos mañana si?-dije molesto, este me miro con sorpresa y se dispuso a contestar. Me di media vuelta y Craig me miro sin decir nada. Nos fuimos a su casa…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>si hago un lemmon en la siguiente parte? después de todo Kyle se fue a la casa de Craig...<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4- Amor violento

**hola soy sopadepollo! **

**gracias por los comentario ;D y perdón por los fails en la escritura, el auto-corrector me modifica las palabra por otras similares xD y no me doy cuenta (idiota) intentare tener menos fallas a futuro(?)**

**y sobre el epi... por favor no odie a Craig XD el no sabe expresarse **

**los personajes no me pertenecen! eso ya lo saben, solo Raiza que la cree para que metiera la pata :3**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 – Amor violento<p>

Me encontraba en la sala, sentando en un gran sofá, le perdí de vista, creo que fue a su habitación, y hay estaba yo… terriblemente incomodo! No sé si era el hecho de estar en la casa de una persona cual no me llevo muy bien, y últimamente se cree mi esclavista o puede ser el hecho que estábamos solos! Y recordando ayer… él podría atacarme otra vez, o quizás lo que paso hace unas horas con Stan...

-pelirrojo?- llamo Craig desde el pasillo

-s-si?

-que quieres beber?

-em cualquier cosa esta bien…

-mmm? Te ves algo alterado- dijo insinuante

-n-no yo estoy tranquilo…-bien no soné nada tranquilo- además deja de llamarme pelirrojo!

Me miro divertido

-esta bien… Ky- lo dijo con voz melosa que se me puso la piel de gallina

-c-craig!-

-voy a la cocina- dijo ignorando mi llamado de atención

Craig es completamente diferente con mi persona que con los demás… o será idea mía? El siempre lleva una cara de póker, incluso estando con sus amigos más cercanos, pero cuando está conmigo (acosándome) veo muchas expresiones (sobre todo de burla) ¿que le abra dado conmigo? Supongo que molestar al matado de la clase debe ser irresistible para alguien como él. Deje de lado mis pensamientos cuando este entro nuevamente a la sala trayendo con él algunos bocadillos y ¿cervezas?

-se que te dije que estaba bien con cualquier cosa… pero cerveza?

-no te hagas el santo ahora! –sonrió divertido, sentándose a un lado del sofá

-lo del sábado fue la primera vez y última que bebo

-pero una cerveza no hace nada-dijo este moviendo la lata frente mis ojos.

-uy! Que mala influencia eres!- le dije quitándole la lata para beber un sorbo

Craig no dijo nada, por un momento pensé que le ofendí por lo de ''mala influencia'', pero cuando le vi directo, me observaba relamiéndose el labio inferior, eso me hiso sonrojar. Tuve que desviar la mirada.

-bien es hora de trabajar- puse los libros de texto en la mesa de centro, intentando calmar mi pobre corazón…

-no hay prisa…

-pero yo vine hasta aquí para hacer este proyecto y eso are!- dije casi orgulloso

-nerd-

-oye!

-está bien… maldición, eres tan…!- dijo molesto. Me quito la gafas de lectura y se las puso el, tomo uno de los libro de química, y empezó a rebuscar entre las paginas, mientras se llevaba una lata a los labios. Cosa que me pareció la escena más erótica del mundo, y no pude evitar mirarle como un baboso. Su cabello negro y desordenado parecía suave, sus ojos almendrados azul oscuro, el detalle de su perfil, su piel clara y su labio roto!

-que me miras tanto? eres mi fan?-soltó, dios que vergonzoso

-no es nada- dije muerto de vergüenza

-dijiste que teníamos que trabajar así que hazlo-ordeno- y no me mires más me pones nervioso

-está bien…-ni siquiera podía discutir con eso, sentí un suspiro de su parte.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y teníamos casi toda la información necesaria, ahora tocaba hacer el trabajo manual para exponer y Craig se veía muy tranquilo… ¿o era yo el inquieto?

-Craig… tienes más cerveza?-pregunte sediento

-ya llevas 3- sonrió

-no estoy ebrio- me defendí, aunque si estaba medio mareado

-solo queda una y es mía-dijo mientras le daba un buen sorbo

Le mire molesto pero no quería entrar en discusión ya que el ambiente estaba tan calmado que lo arruinaría, tome mi móvil para ver la hora y era muy tarde.

-que haces? Llamas a Marsh?-de pronto subió la voz molesto

-que? No…

-ríndete con ese idiota- soltó molesto

-no le llames idiota ni siquiera le conoces tan bien.

-se que es idiota, ni se da cuenta que pierdes el culo por el- dijo entre risas.

-ya basta Craig-dije casi inaudible, realmente me incomodaba para donde iba el tema de discusión…

-tu eres igual de idiota que Marsh…

-ya te dije que lo dejes! Tú no sabes cómo es Stan! Es un buen amigo! No es culpa de el que yo este enamorado de él! Soy el único idiota de la historia…- me dieron ganas de llorar, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía de momento

Craig me miro irritado, pero no dijo nada

-yo mejor me voy...-dije guardando mis libros en la mochila y poniéndome de pie- mañana terminamos…-tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta, pero no fue posible… Craig me tenía sujeto del brazo

-qué crees que haces?

-no te vas- dijo con una mirada seria

-p-perdón? Tu no decides eso- respondí desafiante, mientras le arrebataba mi propio brazo

-hasta ahora he sido lo más amable que puedo… solo para no me odies, he tenido que contenerme en barias ocasiones… pero me estas colmando la paciencia… eres mi esclavo… y haces lo que te digo o serás castigado, tú eliges babybird…- su mirada, su voz… ¿el hablaba enserio?

-estás loco? – me asusta su mirada

-es tu culpa… eres el único que me hace perder la calma…-me tomo nuevamente esta vez de los hombro y me beso forzosamente!

-mm c-crai-g!- intente zafarme pero era malditamente más fuerte que yo…

- ese día… decidí que serias para mi… ya no renunciare otra vez a ti! Me escuchas?! Eres mío!- grito furioso, para nuevamente besarme a la fuerza, le di de golpes en el pecho con mis puños, pero ni se inmuto. Se separó de mí solo para jalarme hasta el sofá y me empujó con mucha fuerza, el definitivamente no le interesaba hacerme daño en ese momento, caí al sofá de forma violenta y este se me subió en sima, me tomo de ambas muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza sujetándolas con una de sus manos.

-c-raig déjame ir- suplique asustado

No dijo nada solo me miraba con fuego en los ojos… paso su mano libre por mi rostro y su pulgar por mis labios que me ardían… y mi corazón acelero a mil

-ya no puedo tratarte bien Kyle…-susurro

-hare lo que quieras! Pero déjame!- dije entre sollozos ya no podía aguantar más…

-no tiene caso que llores ahora…-

Después de esas palabras solo llegue a la conclusión que no importa lo que diga… él no se iba a detener

Sus dedos que se encontraban en mis labios bajaron lentamente por mi cuello dándome escalofríos, hacerlo su rostro y me olio como si fuere un perro hambriento, luego beso mi cuello bajando por mi hombro para darme un mordico de lo más doloroso

-ah!-grite adolorido.

-esto es por lo del labio-susurro. ¿Quién demonio es este tipo?

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no eran por el dolor. Craig se sentó sobre mi cadera (mi dios) dejando libre mis manos, y con las suyas empezó a desabotonar mi camisa dejando mi torso a la vista… intente detenerlo con ambas manos pero este en un movimiento bruco las tomo para torcerme la muñecas…

-no me hagas hacerte daño-dijo en tono grave. Tomo su pañoleta palestina y me ató ambas manos con un nudo siego asfixiante.

Se levantó de mi cabera para alojarse entre mis piernas, apegó todo su ser a mí cuerpo, pude sentirlo… atreves de su ropa… puse sentirlo pegado a mi entrepierna… se acomodó sobre mi pecho y con sus dedos jugueteo con mis pezones haciéndome soltar un suspiro, acerco su boca para morder uno y le estiro con los dientes causando un dolor terrible… tomo mi cintura para apegarme más a su cadera haciendo fricción que me pilló desprevenido

-ah~-gemí sin poder evitarlo

el se mordía el labio inferior de forma lujuriosa, mirándome como todo un depredador… volviendo a mover su cadera contra mí la mía, me mordí la lengua, no quería dejarme llevar… pero era tan difícil siendo tocado de esa forma. Dejo de moverse solo para centrarse en mi pantalón, contuve la respiración mientras desabotonaba lentamente, mi corazón se aceleró aun mas… ni notaba que mis manos se adormecían y cambiaban de color por la presión del pañuelo. Bajo mis pantalones de un tirón…

-no, espera!- pedí

me estremecí cuando bajo mi ropa interior. Mordí mis labios cuando sentí su mano en mi sexo… suprimí un gemido, pero o pude callar más mis voz porque Craig empezó a masturbarme

-ah! Dios!- no podía ni reconocer mi voz

El movimiento de iba en aumento sin tregua

-c-Craig… ya vasta… voy a terminar odiándote…- Craig se detuvo al instante solo para verme con desespero…

-ya no importa si me odias o no…- susurro, después fue a mi boca a besarme nuevamente… pero yo le mordí en la herida abriéndole el labio nuevamente.

-joder!- grito. su labio comenzó a sangra nuevamente cayendo gotas en mi pecho, me miro con odio, formo un puño y estuvo a punto de golpearme el rostro, pero se contuvo y puso una cara de angustia que me dolió el corazón…

-kyle…yo no quería que sucediera de esta forma, yo…-susurro, pero cuando iba a decir algo más… el timbre sonó.

-Craig!- llamaron a la puerta., dejándonos estático, Craig miro incrédulo a dirección de la entrada.

-gah! Creo que no hay nadie!- exclamo una voz nerviosa de Tweek

-eh? Pero si dijo que sus padres saldrían! Pensé que era una indirecta para venir a su casa!- esa era la voz de Clyde

-y si lo raptaron los gnomos? Oh Jesús! Pobre Craig!

-no Tweek, eso no pasaría.- otra voz familiar, era Token

Craig parecía que no se creía el mal momento que llegaron sus amigos, maldijo entre dientes.

-entremos por la cocina- sugirió Clyde

Aprovechando la indecisión en los actos de Craig le di un empujón y zafé de él, el no intento retenerme más y corrió hacia la cocina, en cambio yo intentaba sacarme la pañoleta de mis muñecas.

-oh! Craig estabas en casa después de todo!

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto prepotente

-o cálmate dude! trajimos cervezas! – dijo divertido Clyde

-no… ustedes no entienden, lárguense ahora!- exigió

-que pasa estas con alguna chica-pregunto Token

-Gah! Lo sentimos Craig no queríamos interrumpir…

Podía escuchar escuchar las voces del grupo de Craig que estaban siendo echados, mientras yo lograba quitarme el amarre y vi mis muñecas muy marcadas por el fuerte amarre, ¿cómo voy a explicar estas marcas? Subí mi ropa interior aun con una evidente erección, mis pantalones y abotone mi camisa con las manos temblorosas, aun no estaba en todos mis sentidos, estaba muy asustado aun, vi a Craig como alguien que podría hacerme mucho daño… y aun no estaba seguro en ese lugar, así que tome mi mochila (que había terminado tirada) y fui a la entrada, sin antes echar un vistazo a donde estaba el causante de mi temor y Al parecer no lograba deshacerse de sus amigos, Clyde era muy insistente. Abrí la puerta de entrada con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido, y mi corazón dio un brinco cuando sentía que me miraban desde atrás.

-kyle?- gire lentamente y vi a Tweek.

-h-hola…

-gah! Que haces aquí?- pregunto confuso

-tweek! Donde te metiste? Les dije que se fueran todos, eso te incluye!-grito Craig, caminando hacia nosotros y recién se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la puerta. Se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Q- Que hace Kyle aquí?-pregunto Tweek, pero no supe descifrar el tono de voz

Craig iba a contestar pero le interrumpí.

-yo, solo vine a hacer el proyecto de química pero ya me largo…-dije tembloroso al ver directamente a Craig

-te voy a dejar a tu…

-no! –le interrumpí nuevamente- yo voy a otro sitio…

Abrí la puerta y Salí caminando deprisa, pronto me vi corriendo, no a mi casa… necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba estallar, necesitaba llorar y que nadie me viera… así llegue al lago de south park… donde solíamos pescar de niños y andar en bote… era un lugar que siempre solíamos jugar, pero con los años se volvió un lugar peligroso… culpa del crecimiento mismo de pueblo, ya no era un pueblucho en el culo del país, había crecido, y con cosa buenas como con cosas malas, en eso entra la delincuencia, que no era comparable con ciudades, pero antes no se veía nada de ello. Por eso dejamos de jugar aquí… pero a veces yo venía solo…

No quería pensar en lo que me acaba de ocurrir… no más…

Camine a lo largo del lago semi-congelado, estaba todo cubierto de nieve y eso tranquilizaba mi corazón… quería esta tranquilidad…

Tome mi iPod y me puse audífonos… me senté en una vieja y deteriorada banca mirando al lago…

_When I look into your eyes__  
>I can see a love restrained<br>But darling when I hold you  
>Don't you know I feel the same?<em>

Sonaba el tema November rain de Guns n'rose el grupo favorito de Kenny, siempre metía su música en mi iPod porque siempre se lo prestaba.

Cuando el tema termino se me puso la piel de gallina, sentí claro pasos en la nieve detrás de mí, me puse pie en seguida, y mire hacia atrás, habían 2 hombres caminando hacia mi dirección. me dispuse a caminar rápido, hacia el camino que lleva a la calle principal y los hombres me seguían aumentando el paso, empecé a entrar en pánico entonces comencé a correr… y cuando estuve a punto de salir a la calle se me aparece un grupo de 5 personas frente a mi… me dio un mini infarto cuando me vi acorralado… por Abrahán!

-ky! Eres tú?, entre el grupo que tenía al frente apareció una chica de baja estatura de cabello negro con una sudadera gris, entonces la reconocí era la chica de primero!

-Raiza?

-oh! Dude! – camino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.- esos tíos te seguían?-me pregunto y yo gire a mirarlos, se había dado la vuelta.

-de la que me salvaste- dije aliviado

-ky no puedes andar por estos lugares solo! Es paradero de borrachos y carteristas, siempre joden a los pobres turistas!

-lo se… es solo que…

-quieres hablar?

Asentí con la cabeza… la chica de primero, no, Raiza, se despidió de sus amigos (raros) y me acompaño.

-0-

Entramos a un local extraño que no conocía por dentro, era un tipo de café pero con máquinas de juego y computadoras ultra modernas. Algunos que bebían café en mesas y sus portátiles al lado, era realmente colorido y moderno. Sonaba música electrónica de fondo.

-este lugar es increíble- dije alucinado

- a que si! Es mi lugar favorito en el pueblo!

Raiza ya familiarizada con el lugar, me llevo a una mesa apartada del bullicio de los gamers, y el sonido de los juegos bélicos. Pidió un par de capuchinos. Y nos relajamos…

-te veo mal ky- dijo de pronto

-por qué lo dices?

-lo noto en tu esencia, eres de apariencia frágil pero con un gran carácter y eso se deja ver hacia afuera… pero ahora te veo y te ves indefenso y confundido

-estoy lastimado- dije quebrándome en la palabras- Raiza extendió su mano y sujeto la mía con fuerza, y yo me largue a llorar. Habían pasado muchas cosas estos días, estaba al límite… estaba más confundido que nunca, respecto a Stan y Craig!

-todo va estar bien ky-dijo consolándome

- yo… realmente no sé de qué hacer!, es primera vez en mi vida que no tengo idea de cómo debo actuar! La persona que amo, ama a otra, y… hay otra persona… que no tengo idea que pretende… realmente no sé qué pasa por su cabeza…

-hay otra persona? Te gusta?

-no… no lo sé… creo que solo quiere jugar conmigo

-ky si quieres un consejo; creo que tiene que hablar con la persona que amas… si son amigos te entenderá…

-dios! No puedo! No quiero que me odie!

-no te va a odiar…

-no… puedo…

-vamos! Cartman entenderá!

-Cartman? Que tiene que vez Cartman?

-mmm no es la persona que te gusta?

-dios no! De donde sacaste eso

-pero si el sábado te vi besarlo en el baño!

(._.)

Mis ojos se centraron en mi taza de café, la información que se me acababa de otorgar mi cerebro no la procesaba a velocidad normal… pero no le culpo… también había dejado de llorar de un momento a otro…

-Kyle? Joder! No me digas que acabo de meter la pata?

-dices que yo estaba besando a Cartman?

-em… si… yo entre al baño y te vi sentado en sus piernas robándole un beso…

-no… seguro te confundiste…

-ese chico Cartman parecía muy impactado… en un tipo de trance… y cuando me di cuenta de la situación; tu muy borracho que no medias tu actos… intervine. El me dejo a tu cuidado…

-estas diciendo que bese al culón!?

Tengo que saber de una maldita vez que paso ese día!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno... fue casi lemmon pero aun es muy pronto digo yo... XD el siguiente epi es de la perspectiva de kenny como ve el mundo y toda la historia :3 gracias por leer! <strong>


	5. Capitulo 5- Detrás de la máscara (kenny)

**hola soy sopadepollo! **

**capitulo de kenny! el proximo sera de kyle otra vez **

**gracias por leer y los comentarios!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 – Detrás de la máscara (día de Kenny)<p>

Siempre se me han considerado una buena persona, un chico carismático, alguien sin malas intenciones, un buen consejero… alguien divertido… un amigos incondicional… alguien que nunca se queja, un persona comprensiva… y bla bla bla... pero si les digiera que todo esto es una máscara? Realmente como actuó no es como me siento… soy una persona insensible, con una alma manipuladora e iracunda…

Me despertaron los gritos de mis padres… nuevamente una pelea… me levante del mi desorden llamado cama, busque entre el montón de ropa lo que usaría hoy, unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una polera normal blanca y una sudadera naranja… camine aun soñoliento hacia la regadera, y me di una ducha rápida… aun sentía los gritos de mi madre… y podía imaginarme de que se trata la disputa… mi padre seguramente se gastó el dinero del pago por completo… otra vez…ah… esto es cansador… ojala Kyle me deje su iPod…

Salí de la regadera y me vestí

-vete! Vete y déjame en paz de una maldita vez!-grito mi madre

-bien me voy! Maldita perra!-le respondió mi padre

Y la pelea termino con un fuerte portazo de parte de mi padre. Salí hacia la sala y hay estaba mi madre sentada en el sofá llorando… como muchas veces le vi llorar…

-mah, ya me voy… ¿vas a estar bien?-dije arrastrando la palabras, creo que me había puesto insensible respecto al dolor de mi propia madre

-si no te preocupes cariño, después de todo ya haremos las paces…

-eso es lo que me preocupa… ríndete con él- dije, para irme después, si, si sé que fue cruel… pero seguro que las cosas cambiarían si mi estúpido padre se fuera definitivamente… menos mal que Karen ya no está para ver como esta familia se hace pedazos…

Jueves… Salí de mi "hogar" ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, subí a mi carro y di un suspiro, eche a andar el motor y un escalofrió corrió por mi espina cuando por espejo retrovisor interior, capte alguien atrás.

-fuck!- grite- joder Stan! Cuando te metiste allá atrás?

- hace unos 10 minutos…- sonrió de forma poco natural, di un suspiro de resignación al verlo cabizbajo

-Stanley que paso ahora? Problemas con tu novia?

-no… es Kyle

-ah problemas con tu novio- dije riendo

-Kenny…¿ Kyle está saliendo con alguien?-dijo indeciso, ah… ya veía que este día seria agotador…

-no lo se, no me dijo que estuviera saliendo con alguien, además porque no le preguntas tu? Tu eres su mejor amigo-respondí riendo por dentro

-pero… el me está ocultando cosas no?- claramente quería sacarme algo de información.

-ve al grano Stan…

-Kyle te está confiando alguna cosa que a mí no y me fastidia-

-celos?- ''realmente tienen una relación extraña…''

-no! Solo es molesto, que no confié en mi… que me oculte cosas…y…

-y?- insistí

-maldición! Que pasa con Tucker de cuando empezaron a llevarse bien?!- oh oh ¿ya lo sabe O lo sospecha?- incluso ayer se fueron junto!- dijo dramáticamente

-por qué tanta antipatía por Tucker? Nunca me quedo claro…

-es una historia vieja Kenny y no me cambies el tema! Dime… que es lo que me oculta? Tiene una novia? Hace días lo veo distante…

-ósea hace días que no te persigue?- solté

-Kenny no lo hagas sonar así!- se exalto

-Stan te diré una cosa… eres tremendamente egoísta y posesivo con Kyle, déjalo ser!- por Dios porque tengo amigos tan complicados?

-no es egoísmo… es solo que… para Kyle le es tan fácil dejarme de lado que asusta…- dijo angustiado, podía verlo en su mirada, el mayor temor de Stan siempre ha sido quedarse solo, y si, Kyle no es nada sentimental comparado con Stan que es todo una vagina

-eso no pasara Stan…

-si, si puede…

-ya… veamos… si tuviera una novia, que pasa con eso? Estas en contra?

-no… claro que no…- dijo mientas se pasaba una mano por la boca, mentía

-solo habla con nuestro Ky y se sinceró… sobre Craig… no creo que le haga daño o algo (já!)

-no me gusta Craig, no lo quiero cerca de Kyle.

-y cuál es la razón? Solo dilo, que tienes contra Craig?

-sonara bastante estúpido… pero bueno. En el pasado cuando éramos niños Craig aparto a Kyle de mí…

-que adorable Stan!

-dios! Suena tan idiota lo sé! pero realmente no puedo controlarme cuando Craig anda rondando cerca, además es no es un tío confiable…- dijo mirando por la ventana

-ah.. Stan ese es un prejuicio…- yo no sabía que sentía Stan, pero es más que claro que él mismo tampoco lo sabía…

Esa era mi vida, consistía en resolverle los problemas a otros, cuando mi propia vida es un desastre… pero que más podía hacer… mis amigos son lo mejor que tengo… desde que murió Karen mi preciosa hermanita, los intento cuidar lo más que puedo…

Mientras íbamos en camino hacia el instituto me percate de algo…

-hey! y Kyle? No siempre lo llevas en tu carro?

-me mandó un mensaje… dijo que no se sentía bien y no asistiría…-me pregunto si a Stan le parece tan raro como a mí eso

-oh.. Debió sentirse muy mal para faltar, nuestro Ky es todo un empollón

-ha ha ha! Es tan distinto a todos…- rio cambiando todo el mal semblante con el que lo vi antes

Llegamos a la entrada del instituto, y mi vista fue directo a bebe, llevaba una falda exquisitamente corta que hacía que todos giraran a verla, la muy perra era tan sexy! Al lado estaba Red, era la típica chica que aparentaba seriedad cuando en el fondo le gustaba los mismo que las demás…

-oye Kenny mira, creo que te buscan-dijo Stan señalando a una chica guapísima apoyada en el muro de la entrada

-Kenny!-sentí una voz más que chillona acercándose al carro, era una chica que no iba en nuestro instituto… cual no puedo recordar su nombre…

-nos vemos-dijo Stan divertido saliendo del carro.

-hola ken! Tienes algo de tiempo?- dijo mordiéndose el labio, provocándome…

-lo tengo…

- si vamos a algún lugar?-sugirió la chica insinuante, y no me podía negar… viendo ese escote y esas piernas…

-sube muñeca- le regale una de mis sonrisas publicitarias.

No se dijo más, fuimos directo a un motel de las cercanías… esta era mi vida… el sexo era importante, podía dejar de pensar cuando lo hacía… podía liberar mi iracunda alma… La jale del cabello besándole apasionadamente el cuello, toque sus pechos de forma brusca, después de todo ella no buscaba cariños solo era sexo y nada más… nada de amor ni romanticismos, el placer era lo importante… tome sus caderas , y ella se aferró con uñas a mi espalda, como odiaba que me marcaran la piel… el acto no se hiso esperar, después de todo para eso estábamos ahí, cada envestida la hacía enloquecer, y yo dejaba de pensar… eso era los lo que buscábamos…

-ah~-gimió, y me miraba pidiendo más… yo no me hacía de rogar…

Ayer mismo tenía otra chica en mis brazos en esta misma habitación del motel… se me está haciendo un mal habito

-00-

-a dónde vas Ken?

- a clases… ya me perdí la clase de historia pero aun puedo llegar…-dije vistiéndome

-quédate conmigo…

-no puedo muñeca…

-vamos solo un rato mas…

-tengo que hacer…

-jum! Te ves todo cálido pero en realidad eres bastante frio-bufo y no pude evitar molestarme…

-eso no importa ahora, ya te di lo tuyo-dije molesto, la chica me miro ofendida causándome una risa irónica- je ~ no me jodas! Tú te ofendes?

-que malo eres!-dijo levantándose de la cama- has cambiado…te has vuelto muy insensible… ya no tomas a nadie enserio! Y haces llorar a la chicas, que te ha pasado?

-ah…eres molesta… toma- le lance unos dólares- cómprate algo lindo

-crees que soy una puta?!-grito histérica

-no lo se… te acostaste conmigo y ni siquiera se tu nombre…- la cachetada no se hiso esperar…

-soy Lucy! Salimos por un tiempo hace un año!- grito con los ojos llorosos, ¿Cómo es posible que la olvidara? Creo que tiene razón… he cambiado…

La chica se vistió rápidamente sin decir nada solo se escuchaban sus sollozos… y salió de prisa… solo la deje ir…

-000-

Llegue al instituto después de haberme saltando las primeras asignaturas… por suerte el portero no estaba así que me cole adentro rápidamente… camine por los pasillos vacíos hacia mi casillero cuando siento un brazo en mi hombro sorprendiéndome…

-quien?! Craig?

-donde esta Broflovski? –

-si… buenos días para ti también!

-Kenny responde ¿dónde está?

-ah-di su suspiro- no se sentía bien y se quedó en casa…

-demonios-maldijo entre dientes, le mire y dentro de esa cara inexpresiva pude ver algo de angustia…

-que le hiciste?-pregunte serio…

-ese no es tu problema…-me miro amenazante… que casi me hace dudar

-vamos Craig, Kyle es mi amigo y quiero pensar que por lo menos me llevo bien contigo- dije intentando persuadirlo y que bajara esa guardia amenazante que siempre lleva

dio un suspiro-yo… hice algo estúpido… necesito verlo Kenny…- quede sorprendido… entonces fue tan claro…

-te gusta Kyle?- Craig me miro con ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba mi pregunta.

-no digas idioteces…- dijo casi como un susurro, llevándose una mano al rostro

-entonces que quieres con él?… yo sé que paso entre ustedes…

-Kenny me caes bien… pero este asunto es entre Broflovski y yo…-dijo mientras se alejaba

-también me caes bien, pero si le haces algo a Ky voy a haces tu vida miserable!- le grite de lejos con una sonrisa típica mía y él también sonrió divertido… pero yo si hablaba enserio…

me senté en la escaleras más cansado de lo normal, habían pasado muchas cosas en pocos días… Espere que sonara el timbre y dirigirme al salón a buscar a Stan y Cartman…

-Kenny!- escuche mi nombre, gire y hay estaba un chico rubio de grandes ojos…

-butters? Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte en seco… realmente no le odio pero pienso que es seria molestado involucrarme con alguien como el

-e-es sobre el proyecto… ayer no hicimos nada…- si había algo que no me gustaba de butters era que nunca me miraba a los ojos…

-eh? No puedes hacerlo tú? Sabes tengo muchas cosas que hacer- sugerí, realmente era fácil aprovecharse de un chico así, sé que está mal, pero es su culpa por ser tan sumiso, además y Cartman lo hacía ¿porque yo no?

-e-está bien… pero… cuando lo tengamos que exponer…-decía nerviosamente frotando sus manos.

-ya entendí… oh carajo!-dije hastiado- donde y cuando?- pude ver un sonrisa inocente en su rostro aniñado.

-podemos ir a mi casa, hoy!- dijo más entusiasmado de lo que hubiera preferido, sus ojos al fin miraron los míos y sentí mi piel erizarse… por eso no me gustaba Butters… me perturbaba

-bien… entonces nos vamos juntos- dije ahora era yo el que no lo miraba…

-si! N-nos vemos - dijo animado y se fue caminado rápido, pude ver como su pequeña y esbelta figura se alejaba…

-oh estas de vuelta Kenny!- las voz de Stan me hiso alejar los ojos de Butters…

-ya andabas prostituyéndote pobre?- soltó Cartman burlón

-no me prostituyo, no cobro! Les doy lo que quieren a las chicas y gratis-

-cuando te de sida no esperes que siga siento tu amigo!

-que cruel culón!-

Se que esas bromas, en el fondo era para decirme que me detenga… y aunque tengan razón de mi promiscuidad, no puedo… era la única forma de desestresarme… ellos nunca me comprenderán, después de todo ellos han tengo vidas más fáciles que las mía… Cartman no tiene padre, pero prefería mil veces su vida que la mía y Stan prácticamente vive como príncipe; unos buenos padres y una novia hermosa… y lo que se le venga en gana….

-Stan…

-que pasa Ken?

-conocías a la chica con la que me fui?

-ah si! No saliste con ella hace un año? Creo que se llamaba Lucy… ¿Por qué?

-no es nada- algo no está bien en mi…

-0000-

En la salida.

-hey chicos, me voy a con Wendy!-dijo Stan despidiéndose para ir con su linda novia

-y bien Kenny que harás ahora?- pregunto el gordo sin interés

-mmm… se supone que voy a la casa de Butters…-dije esperando la exagerada reacción de Cartman

-JA! Ten cuidado

-eh por qué?

-bueno todos saben que Butters es marica-soltó sin más, eso ya lo sabía…

-y eso que…

-Kenny- llamo mi atención Butters que me esperaba en la entrada

-hay te ves- se despidió Cartman de mi sin antes darme una sonrisa burlesca

Kyle también es gay… y no por eso voy a alejarme, le quiero y eso no va a cambiar… pero Butters no es mi amigo…

-vamos-dije sin más…

-e-este… si pasamos a comer algo antes?

-si tu invitas

-claro!- parecía feliz…

Llegamos a una cafetería bastante popular, había mucha gente y muchas chicas guapas!

-este es el paraíso!-dije animado

-que gusta este lugar?-pregunto de pronto

-si… el lugar..

Un grupo de 4 chicas se nos acercó de pronto, haciendo que Butters se pusiera evidentemente nervioso. Una rubia, una castaña, una chica con gafas y una bronceada

-oh que rubios más guapos! Como se llaman?- dijo una chica rubia cuyos atributos estaban generosamente a la vista

-soy Kenny y el es Leopold- pude ver como Butters se sonrojo no sé si por las chicas o por como lo llame

-wow eres Kenny? eres tan guapo como dicen!- dijo la otra chica con gafas

-gracias, no tenía idea que era tan famoso-reí

-hey y si les hacemos compañía?-

-no hay problema- respondí

-p-ero Kenny…

-no te preocupes Butters, iremos luego…

Estaba atardeciendo, Cuando me di cuenta había pasado una hora, la estaba pasando también, rodeado de senos y bebidas que no me di cuenta, Butters se veía cohibido e incómodo ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Sería mejor que se fuera de una vez…

-bu ~ no tengo dinero para pagar-dijo de pronto una chica

-ni me miren, no tengo dinero, a mí me paga él

-oh entonces si me pagas a mí también?-dijo la chica coquetamente tocándole el cabello

-ah! Y a mi!- soltó otra

-p-pero no tengo mucho dinero…-me miro entrando en pánico, cosas que me causo gracia

-no seas avaro!-chillo una chica

-ya chicas, deténganse el solo me pagara a mí y ustedes arréglensela como puedan-dije ya molesto sin saber porque… me puse de pie… Butters hiso lo mismo… y se fue a la caja a pagar nuestra parte

-que malos son!-bufo una , y yo le sonreí restándole importancia a mi llamado de atención.

-hey Kenny… si vamos a otro sitio?-pregunto una de la chicas tomándome del brazo... y Butters se me quedo mirando con sus ojos inocentes…

-yo… tengo que hacer…-dije sin mucho ánimo de resistirme a sus encantos

-vamos prefieres andar con este niño que conmigo?- ella era espectacular, piel bronceada cabello largo, con una buena delantera… dios! Estuve a punto de ceder cuando vi a Butters nuevamente… el, tan pequeño… con esos ojos tan grandes… me miraba suplicante que no aceptara irme con ella

-lo siento…-dije casi en susurro para llevarme del brazo a Butters de ahí! Espera ¿Qué? Caminamos de prisa, yo sin soltarle… y el no dijo nada… solo me siguió… cuando nos detuvimos en su casa por fin le mire…

-por qué lloras Butters?

-l-lo siento… es solo que… estoy feliz- dijo entre sollozos

-eres raro…-reí-

-lo siento…-repitió

-deja de disculparte…

Le mire en silencio… mientras el intentaba calmarse...restregando sus ojos… era adorable… era tan inocente… era tan lindo… el me perturbaba…

Tenía ganas de hacerlo llorar más

Tenía unas ganas increíbles de destruir a ese chico…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny que planeas? perdón por matar a Karen xD! pero es relevante a la personalidad que tiene kenny actualmente <strong>


	6. Capitulo 6- Una tregua

**_**Habemus**_ capitulo nuevo (?) :T me demore un poquitin en subir ¿por que? no se **

**gracias por sus comentario u.u le hacen bien a mi corazón de ****melón**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 – una tregua<p>

Tenía tanto frio… a pesar de estar ardiendo...

No solo mi cuerpo se sentía mal, mi mente era un desastre… la fiebre hacia que tuviera una y otra vez el mismo sueño… mejor dicho una pesadilla…

-Kyle mi niño… cómo te sientes?-la voz de mi madre resonó en mi oídos…

-me duele la cabeza…-dije cerrando los ojos

-solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte pasear con este clima- mi madre nunca pierde una oportunidad de reprocharme pero yo no dije nada

Hiso un gento para que le diera el termómetro y eso hice

-cuarenta! No ha bajado nada- se alarmo de pronto, y Ike se asomó por la puerta

-mamá llamaron los de consejo y preguntan si iras

-no puedo ir con tu hermano enfermo!

-mah ve! No te preocupes estaré bien, además es muy pronto para que la medicinas hagan efecto…

-yo puedo cuidar de Kyle-sugirió mi hermanito

-ves? Solo ve y no te preocupes-dije y ella dudo un poco pero acepto, después de todo confiaba mucho en Ike

-entonces me voy, ponte bien mi niño-dijo dándome un beso en la frente aun con un aura de culpa-si en caso que pase algo me llamas de inmediato- dijo hacia Ike

-si mama no te preocupes.

Después de un rato ella salió sin antes dejar un montón de indicaciones a Ike en caso de... típico de ella. Hoy era jueves, y falte a clases… odiaba faltar a la escuela pero esta vez me sentía muy aliviado, un día que no vería a Craig y su maldita fijación por atormentarme, no vería a Stan… y no vería a Cartman ¡dios! Tengo algo pendiente con el culo gordo que no puedo dejar pasar! Enserio le bese? Y por qué no me dijo nada? Bien cálmate Kyle en este momento no es bueno pensar no con 40 de fiebre.

mi hermano se fue a su cuarto y cada cierto rato me iba a ver al cuarto a ver cómo me encontraba, gracias Dios por darme un hermano tan bueno. En un momento creí sentirme algo mejor y me puse de pie para ir al baño, error casi pude sentir como me desvanecía de un segundo a otro, por suerte no caí, pero tuve que sentarme, de pronto mi móvil sonó bulliciosamente y con torpeza conteste.

-Kenny?

-Kyle! Kyle… como está el niño lindo de Kenny? Cómo te sientes?

-no muy bien, pero mejor que antes creo-mi voz se dejaba sonar congestionada nada atractiva

-dios suenas muy mal! Quieres que te vaya a ver?

-no es buena idea, mi cuarto se ha vuelto zona de catástrofe, es muy contagioso…

-enfermarme no suena tan mala idea, así podría faltar a clases… es muy necesario que falte unos días…

-dios que paso Kenny? Que hiciste?

-…-

-tan malo es?

-si…

-vamos suéltalo…

-yo… me acosté con alguien que no debía…

-ya? Es casada? O algo?

-no, y nunca adivinarías…

-mmm? Es una profesora?

-Kyle… cuando vuelvas a la tierra de los vivos te contare, por ahora necesito beber y tetas, sobretodo tetas!

-ha ha, ok Kenny gracias por llamarme, eres el mejor…

-aww! A si, Craig pregunto por ti- creo ya estar acostumbrándome a olvidar respirar cuando oigo su nombre

-y bien?... que fue lo que dijo?

-dijo algo de que necesitaba hablar contigo y se veía nervioso…¿paso alguna cosa?

Si mi cara no estuviera roja por la fiebre seguro se notaría el sonrojo que me provoco solo recordar que me hiso ayer… ese bastardo, violento sin corazón!

-Kenny cuando me mejore nos contaremos todo, ok?

-ok! Descansa ky

-y tu no te emborraches tanto…- corte. Ese Kenny siempre exageraba las cosas, quizás su problema no era tan grande como lo veía, pero yo que se! Estoy metido en medio en un huracán y aun no veo siquiera el ojo para darme un respiro, voy de problemas a más problemas sin tregua… y como nunca me paso antes, no tengo idea como resolverlos, estoy en terreno desconocido…

Me pare nuevamente mareado y camine con dificultad hacia al baño, todo daba vueltas… aproveche y eche una mirada a la habitación de mi hermano y parecía dormido, preferí dejarle descansar… entre al baño y vi mi demacrado rostro; pálido, evidentes ojeras, los ojos enrojecidos… lave mi rostro, me quite el pijama y la ropa interior sudada para ponerme la bata de papá, realmente odiaba estar sucio…

un sonido me alarmo, por un momento pensé que era Ike que me fue a ver a la habitación pero al asomarme desde el baño vi su puerta entreabierta como la deje antes, intente restarle importancia, auto-convenciéndome que la fiebre me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entre nuevamente al baño y me di una ducha rápida cuando otro sonido más claro aún me erizo la piel, claramente eran pasos en mi habitación… o no… y Ike está a en la habitación continua… Salí de la ducha y me puse la bata de baño, me asome en la puerta, pude sentir el sonido de alguien murmurando y las ruedas de la silla del escritorio.

Tome valor y me dispuse a caminar sigilosamente hacia la habitación armado con un trapeador, no podía dejar a mi hermanito indefenso, quien sabe si era un psicópata fetichista de canadienses! Ok no. Llegue a la habitación de mi hermano y la cerré poniendo el seguro desde adentro, eso si quedándome yo afuera, aún tenía que llegar a la primera planta y llamar a la policía, para mi mala suerte mi móvil quedo en mi habitación y Ike ya no tenía. Camine hacia las escalera lentamente y un sonido en la ventana de mi habitación me hiso sobresaltarme, después de eso nada, mire hacia mi habitación y me dio la impresión que ya no había nadie allí, trague en seco y me atreví a asomarme a la habitación, no había nadie, solo la ventana abierta de par en par y el viento frio entrando, llegando hasta mi y congelándome de una caricia, estaba empapado, con el susto no me dio tiempo siquiera para secarme. Camine hasta la ventana y le cerré. Di un suspiro… me gire casi por inercia y casi me desmallo al notar alguien a un paso detrás de mí, si ''él'' no me hubiese tapado la boca mi grito se hubiera escuchado por todo el pueblo. MALDITO CRAIG!

-debiste ver tu cara -sonrió autosuficiente, no pude hilar palabra alguna, acababa de sufrir el peor susto de la vida y aún tenía su mano en mi boca.-estas ardiendo…- se separó de mí y se metió en mi armario…

-pe-perdón? Que haces aquí? Como entraste?-solté por fin con claro enojo en cada palabra

-entre por la ventana… idiota, alguien como tu debería asegurar puertas y ventanas…-soltó aun hurgando en mi armario

-alguien como yo? A que te refieres?

-alguien violable…-dijo mientras se acercaba con una toalla en la manos

-no digas sandeces!-reproche avergonzado, claramente yo para él era algo violable.

-tonto… porque estás tan empapado así?-pregunto ignorando mi reproche y puso la toalla en mi cabeza, pera cercarme el cabello que goteaba…

-puedo hacerlo solo…-dije, mi voz de agudizo sin poder evitarlo cuando sentí sua grandes manos en mi cabeza, hasta pude notar mis piernas levemente temblorosas…

-te sientes muy mal?-pregunto haciéndome pestañar repetidas veces a no poder decodificar sus facciones y su tono de voz, todo ello estaba suavizado como nunca lo vi antes

-Craig?-fue lo único que pude decir cuando este me abrazo hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-Kyle…-susurro, pensé por un momento dejarle abrazarme, pero empecé a exasperarme cuando parecía que no me soltaría nunca.

-Craig ya déjame.-pedí y este me soltó casi de inmediato, le mire interrogante por su raro comportamiento y este me desvió la mirada en más de una ocasión

-ponte ropa-soltó

-em?

-debajo de la bata… no llevas nada no?

-que importa!-grite avergonzado, casi pude jurar que lo dijo solo para distraer mi atención- además por irrumpes en la habitaciones de otro como si fuera un ladrón? Sabe el susto que me lleve? Y por tu culpa tuve que salir empapado de la ducha!

-lo siento

-y además… ¿Qué?

-no lo diré otra vez.- dijo rascándose la nuca casi pude ver timidez en el gesto

-oh vaya…

-ya deja de mirarme así. Sécate de una vez y ponte ropa también. No puedo tranquilizarme cuando llevas esas pintas-dijo sentándose con toda confianza en mi cama, yo me senté en la silla del escritorio y seque mi cabello con la toalla. me encontraba incomodo por su presencia y el silencio que se produjo.

-Craig… ese ''lo siento''' fue por lo que acaba de pasar o por lo de ayer?- dije mirando hacia el piso ocultando mi rostro con el cabello y toalla.

-ambos…

-yo… aún no se… ayer me asustaste de verdad… si no fuera por tus amigos tú me hubieras…

-probablemente…-trague saliva, no me sentía asustado pero si impactado…

-vete…-susurre, y me puse pie. Craig hiso lo mismo pero dio un brinco hacia mí y no entendí de inmediato que estaba pasando hasta que se puso todo negro…

-kyle!-le oí llamarme.

-0-

_''Estaba en un pasillo de hospital … estaba completamente vacío, solo yo con un ramos de flores negras de lo secas que estaban… yo esperaba eternamente algún suceso pero no sabía que… de pronto Kenny aparecía caminando como un zombie por el pasillo, su ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada… yo me acerque a él pero este ni se estuvo a verme… podía sentir el llanto de una niña… dentro de una habitación, de pronto una llamada entro a un móvil que yo tenía pero no era mío… era Stan, lloraba y me decía; está muerto Kyle! Esta muerto!''_

Entonces despertaba… ese era el sueño que la fiebre me hacía revivir cada vez que me quedaba dormido…

Mire hacia todos lados aturdido, estaba en mi habitación, tenía un paño húmedo en la frente y bajo las sabanas estaba completamente desnudo! Que paso?

-ya despertaste Kyle?- dijo Ike entrando en mi habitación algo preocupado

-que paso?

-te desmayaste… pero por suerte la fiebre ya bajo…

-donde esta…

-Tucker? está en la primera planta, estábamos cenando algo, vine verte por si despertabas.-bien, estaba sorprendido…

-de cuando tu y Craig se llevan tan bien?

-a eso… bueno conoces a Ruby su hermana no? Estamos en la misma clase…

-oh…

-además, estaba preocupado por ti, así que le deje quedarse…

-hump…

-te traeré algo de comer…

-gracias…

Ike salió de la habitación y yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, me sentía mejor… hasta ya me había vuelto el apetito. Cuando sentí alguien subir las escaleras supe de inmediato por el tipo de pisadas que no era Ike, así que me cubrí con las sabanas de inmediato. ¡Dios estoy tan desnudo! Sentí su presencia en el marco de la puerta…

-pelirrojo? Estas mejor?-pregunto dando pasos hacia mi cama

-si…-murmure con las sabanas en la cara

-y por qué te escondes?-rio, mientras se sentó a un lado de mi

-e-espera no te acerque tanto-me queje nervioso, solo pensar que mi desnudes solo estaba a unas sábanas y una frazada de él, me exasperaba

-déjame ver si tienes fiebre aun-exigió y bajo las sabana de mi rostro que ardía pero podía a apostar que no era la fiebre. Posó una de sus grandes manos en mi frente después por mi cara. -estas caliente…

-estoy bien!-le aparte las manos y me senté en la cama aun sujetando fuertemente la sabanas a mi cuerpo

-de todas formas… toma tu medicina…

-Craig, no sé qué intentas pero detente…

-de que hablas?

-tú no eres así de amable o atento…-me miro sorprendido para después dar un suspiro

-realmente tienes una mal imagen de mí no?

-ja! Acaso se te olvida que me hiciste ayer?

-ya te dije que lo sentía! Yo no suelo perder así el control, pero tu…

-me vas a echar la culpa?

-no… pero es verdad que me haces perder la calma… siempre ha sido así… desde que éramos niños…-no comprendía sus dichos…

-aun así... no puedo confiar en ti…

-no esperaba otra cosa-dijo sonriendo- por cierto ponte algo de ropa

-que paso con mi bata?-pregunte tímidamente

-estaba mojada así que te la quite

-por que tu!?

-o vamos el canadiense tuvo que ir a buscar tu medicina, no me quedo otra que encargarme de ti.-sonrió ladino

''tonto Ike!''

- y seguro que te aprovechaste no?

-bueno tu hermano se tomó su tiempo...

-no lo quiero saber!-pude escuchar claramente su risa, su risa que raramente deja salir

-Kyle tu cuello y tus muñecas…

Mire mis muñecas por reflejo, y estaban las marcas del pañuelo allí, ya no se veían rojizas ahora tomaron un tono marrón, Craig tomo uno de mis muñecas y acaricio con sus dedos las marcas, haciéndome estremecer, no dije nada, estaba totalmente atrapado mirando nuestras manos… subí mi vista a su rostro y el me observaba con sus ojos azules tan oscuros. Él se acercó más a mí y no lo aleje, nuestras narices rosaban, sentía su respirar… nuestros labio casi tuvieron contacto pero al final moví mi rostro hacia un lado, así que me dio un beso en la mejilla, los colores se me subieron al rostro, después se alejó de mí, y tomo mi muñeca y la beso igual forma…

-lo siento-susurro.

Yo estaban enloqueciendo… tu actitud me estaba enloqueciendo… ayer era un lobo salvaje y ahora… maldición… odiaba este juego de tira y afloja…

-Craig… ya es tarde ve a tu casa-dije casi inaudible, pero me escucho…

-lo are, solo necesito un poco más…-susurro acercando nuevamente a mí, pero esta vez me abrazo.

-por Abraham! Yo no debería dejarte

-y por qué no te niegas?

-porque me siento muy débil para pelear ahora-es una excusa creo. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos ambos recostado uno al lado del otro mientras él me abrazada como si yo fuera a huir, el calor empezó a subir, era la fiebre, y pase a un estado soñoliento… Craig acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza, su mano que se encontraba en mi espalda, bajo y rodeo mi cintura apegándome totalmente a él… intente alejarme pero solo conseguí alejarme lo suficiente para que el me besara la frente…

''Esto es malo! tengo que alejarlo!''

-Craig… no empieces…

-está bien… esta vez no te obligare…-susurro causándome escalofríos…

Tomo mi nuca y me dio un beso suave y corto en los labios. Yo le hice una mueca de reproche, pero lejos de detenerlo, sonrió infantilmente y me beso nuevamente, está vez un poco más largo pero fue un beso infantil… sus ojos buscaban los míos… mi corazón latía a mil, y lo más insólito de todo es que yo no reaccionaba. Pego su frente a la mía y me miro a los ojos como si intentara decirme algo pero nada salía de sus labios, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y la lagrimas empezaron a salir…

-Kyle? Que pasa? Te duele algo?-pregunto alarmado

-no… no sé qué me pasa… solo me siento triste…-¿que era este raro sentimiento? Estaba angustiado y no sabía la razón, siempre pensé ser una persona resuelta y que se me hacía fácil expresarme… pero estaba equivocado…

''ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo débil que era''

-déjame cuidarte-susurro él y me abrazo muy fuerte nuevamente. la angustia desapareció… entonces esta vez yo le bese a él… le abrase con fuerza y me deje llevar… el beso se profundizo y el movió las sabanas que se interponían entre nuestros cuerpos dejando a la vista mi cuerpo desnudo, y ahí estábamos… besándonos apasionadamente como si nuestras vidas dependiere de ello, deje de pensar, solo no quería que Craig se separara de mí en ese momento. Ese momento? O va mas allá? Aun no tenía repuestas…

Sus manos recorrían mi pecho con maestría, después de un solo movimiento quede debajo de Craig, él se permitió quedar entre mis piernas y yo lo sujete fuertemente del cuello con ambas manos, todo eso sin dejar de besarnos, estábamos tan concentrado en ello que ni notamos que habían 2 personitas mirando desde el marco de la puerta…

La cara de espanto de Stan fue épica, y mi hermanito creo que se aguantaba la risa…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>tonto IKE y tonto Stan!<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7- Stan vs Craig

**_hola! capitulo nuevo! y demore mucho xD! intentare sacar el siguiente en menos tiempo... y.y no me odien._**

**_-gracias por sus comentarios! enserio es lo único que me motiva a escribir! gracias ;D _**

**_-otra cosa! nunca me imagine que para mi primer fic haría tantos capítulos! aun no tengo planeado cuantos serán :c _**

**_- y por ultimo, ; me encantaría ayudarte en tu fic, pero como me escribes en anónimo no se como comunicarme contigo ;c_**

**_los dejo con el epi, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 – Craig Vs Stan<p>

El tiempo se detuvo. Yo estaba estático y Stan no parecía estar mejor que yo, Craig bufo y maldijo en voz baja, puso su mejor cara estilo cat grumpy, y bueno… mi queridísimo hermanito se tapó la boca impactado pero después le dio un ataque de risa. Uy estúpido hermano… cuando por fin pude reaccionar aparté a Craig de encima de mí e intente taparme lo que más pude… espero que no hayan visto mucho…

-que hacen…-soltó al fin Stan, con semblante sombrío

-je~ tu qué crees?-soltó Craig de forma provocante.

-ey! Craig-me alarme.

Stan se veía furioso, le tenía manía a Craig de hace mucho tiempo. No conozco los detalles de ello

-te aprovechas de Kyle cuando está enfermo? Que bastardo!-dramatizo

-Ha Ha Ha eres estúpido?-rio irónico

-hey chicos cálmense… Stan juro que no es lo que crees-dije intentado apaciguar los ánimos, pero no fue así, Stan ni me miro, tenía su mirada fija en Craig como si quisiera desollarlo vivo y este me miro enojado.

-qué es eso de ''juro que no es lo que crees?''-pregunto Craig evidentemente molesto.

-no me lo agás más difícil por favor-le mire suplicante y logre que su expresión se suavizara.

-Kyle, explícame-gruño Stan

-no tiene por qué explicarte nada-levanto la voz

-ya paren chicos, no hagan un escándalo aquí-Ike intervino esta vez, ya había notado que las cosas se estaban dando mal, pero al igual que a mí no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta

-no hablo contigo Tucker!

-te crees su dueño? Su novio?

-calla!-Stan se acercó peligrosamente a Craig, que aún seguía sentado en la cama; se levantó desafiante para estar cara a cara con Stan.

''esto no va a terminar bien''

-oh miren eso… sacaste las garras, tu siempre actuado como el bonachón, cuando no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo…-sonrió de lado

-no me compares contigo Tucker- dijo Stan y Craig sonrió con gracia mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para susurrarle algo… que no pude oír hasta el final.

-claro que hay un importante diferencia entre ambos y es que yo tomo lo que quiero como …- solo eso basto para que Stan le respondiera con un puño en el rostro, provocando que Ike y yo nos exaltáramos.

-n-no seas ridículo! Yo no tengo esas ideas en mi cabeza!-grito eufórico con el rostro levemente enrojecido

''que fue lo que le dijo?''

Era primera vez que veía a Stan tan fuera de sí, siempre tuvo problemas de impulsos, pero nunca fue tan violento como le veía en ese momento

Craig se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe, miro iracundo a Stan.

-bastardo!- soltó con rabia y empezó una pelea que ni yo ni Ike podríamos detener, entonces busque algo de ropa con desesperación para que cubrir mi desnudes, rezando mentalmente para que no se mataran.

Craig se abalanzo hacia Stan dándole un puñetazo certero en la boca, a Stan eso no lo detuvo. Stan ataco sujetándolo de los hombros y lo empujo contra mi escritorio derribando todo a su paso. Craig se zafó del agarre y le propino un rodillazo en el costado de del estómago, por un momento pensé que se detendría pero no, Stan estaba ciego por la ira y siguió dando golpes y recibiendo.

Stan era atlético y Craig bueno… él tiene experiencia en peleas, por eso la expedían ganaría esta vez…

Stan le dio un codazo en el ojo a Craig pero ni se inmutó! parecía pelea de perros, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro, entonces yo estaba en pánico… y allí fue cuando Craig le dio el golpe de gracia… una patada de lleno en el estómago y este se desestabilizo, ahí fue cuando decidí intervenir y Ike también, me puse entre ambos mirando a Craig y Ike sujeto a Stan que quedo sentado en el piso caía.

-por favor detente…-le pedí a Craig

-no te metas-intento apartarme, pero no la deje. Stan que se cubría la boca ensangrentada, me miro con reproche.

-ky, no intervengas- dijo para ponerse nuevamente de pie

-no, ya basta! Miren mi cuarto es un desastre, este no es un ring!-subí la voz más de lo que hubiese querido, me estaba sintiendo verdaderamente mal pero no lo hice notar

-ups-soltó Craig

-Kyle este bastardo te está chantajeando? Por qué le dejas que hacer estas cosas contigo? Por me evitas? Que es lo que no me estas contando?- me gire a ver a Stan me miraba con una expresión dolida, realmente estaba confundió y enojado… claro era mi culpa que esto pasara… debí haberle contado todo de ya hace un tiempo… hubiera evitado todo esto… hubiera evitado herir a Stan…

-yo… -las palabras no me salían

-solo dilo… -Stan dio unos pasos hacia mí, y me abrazo de la nada- odio que me dejes de lado-susurro en mi odio, poniendo mi piel de gallina. Craig pasó a un lado de nosotros digiriéndose a la puerta

-Craig? Donde…

-me largo!- dijo sin mirarme y Ike fue detrás de el

-no te preocupes por ese-dijo Stan aun abrasado a mi…

-Stan tenesmo que hablar…

-eso es un hecho-me soltó alejándose un poco

Stan se sentó en la cama expectante de mis respuestas a todas sus dudas que no eran pocas.

-bueno… es mejor que preguntes que es lo….

-que tienes con ese bastardo?-soltó interrumpiéndome

-nada! No tengo nada con el-

-entonces por que los pille casi follando en tu cama?!-dijo agresivamente cosa que me asusto- y bien?

-yo no sé… me deje llevar… supongo- hasta yo mismo me preguntaba como deje que eso pasara…

-dejarte llevar? Lo aceptaría si fuera con una chica pero no fue así! Te van los chicos?-mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara enrojeció antes aquellas palabras…

-a- a me gustan los hombres…-solté por fin, Stan abrió muchos lo ojos y frunció en seño

-no… no puede ser cierto…-dijo en voz baja y yo no me lo podía creer! Siempre me imagine las posibles reacciones de Stan cuando le contase y estaba convencido que… estaba tan convencido de que… lo aceptaría… porque yo… yo soy… su mejor amigo.

-por qué no puede ser?-dije casi inaudible y con los ojos llorosos

-no puedo creerlo! Tu… tu salías con chicas! Que hay de bebe y Rebecca? También Alicia hace no mucho!-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-intente que me gustaran! Lo intente! Pero no fue así!

-y sales con Craig?

-qué? No. No salgo con el- Stan me miraba como si no creyera nada de lo que decía, con una expresión hostil que nunca en mi vida la había visto dirigida a mí, eso hizo mi pecho se oprimiera.

-yo no puedo verte con un hombre, no puedo.

- Pensé que lo aceptarías…

- NO ME JODAS! cómo voy a aceptarlo!? Es desagradable!-soltó arrepintiéndose al instante al ver mi cara… las lágrimas caían mojando mi mejillas.

-Kenny lo sabe... y… y lo acepto… porque tu no?-dije con la voz completamente quebrada con el llanto, Stan no decía nada… solo miraba sus propios pies, mientras apretaba los puños…- solo vete…

-Kyle… yo… solo dame tiempo… -dijo antes de salir por la puerta a paso rápido

Entonces… quede solo, llorando sonoramente con mi corazón y cuarto destrozados…

-0-

Cuanto había dormido? Ya era de día y parecía haber buen clima... un día que pasaría desapercibido para mí, porque no pensaba poner un pie fuera de mi casa… ya no estaba enfermo, me sentía mucho mejor, pero me vi en la obligación de fingir malestar, para faltar nuevamente a clases… mi madre había salido y Ike aún estaba en clases…

Ayer mi hermano me ayudo a limpiar el desastre de mi habitación y me acompaño hasta que caí dormido, después de haber llorado por mucho rato en su hombro… Ike lo sabía, siempre lo supo, solo esperaba que lo se lo digiera algún día. Mi corazón dolía… Stan que siempre pasaba por mí, antes de ir a la escuela ni se pasó por aquí… seguro no me quiere ni ver, que voy a hacer si decide odiarme? No voy a poder soportarlo…

Mi móvil encendía y apagaba la pantalla en señal de una llamada entrante, le había bajado todo el volumen para poder ignorarlo, pero pensar que era Stan llamando, me hiso tomar el móvil nerviosamente… pero era Kenny… no tenía ganas de hablar, así que desvié la llamada, también tenía un montón de mensajes de wasap, algunos de Kenny y otro de grupos en los cuales me metieron, cosas sin importancia… cuando decidí dejar el móvil a un lado, llego un nuevo mensaje en wasap;

''-judío sigues enfermo?'' Cartman? Casi lo había olvidado… no conteste de inmediato y me llego otro sorpresivo mensaje

''-estas bien? quieres hablar?'' pestañe repetidas veces mirando la pantalla del móvil, el sabía algo? Dios! No se le escapa nada, pero lejos de molestarme me sentía aliviado por que se notaba que estaba haciendo el papel de buen amigo, cosa que le costaba mucho…

''-como supiste que tengo problemas? Tienes cámaras en mi casa o algo?'' escribí al fin

''-kahl, que gracia tendría espiar con cámaras a alguien tan aburrido como tu? Además me bastó con ver la cara que traía Stan y la actitud que tenía hoy para saber que ustedes pelearon o algo así. Eso sin contar que no les contestas al pobre de mierda de Kenny.'' Como dije antes a Cartman no se le escapa nada…

''-que vas a hacer después de clases?''

''-mmm quieres que vaya?''

''-no, vamos a algún lugar''

''-vale''

Necesitaba hablar con Cartman, planeaba decirle todo, si aunque se riera en mi cara de lo marica que era, pero necesitaba una opinión objetiva y 100% honesta y Cartman era perfecto para eso. No podía hablar con Kenny de esto, seguro me consolaría y todo pero es igual de amigo conmigo que con Stan y no planea que nuestra amistad se distorsione más de lo que ya está y bueno Cartman es Cartman, nunca le afectan las cosas que nos pasaba

-00-

Las 16:30 hora de la salida del instituto… le mande un mensaje en wasap al culón para encontrarnos frente al instituto y que por favor Stan ni Kenny no se den cuenta de mi presencia.

Me pose frente al instituto esperando cual acosador a su víctima, no era broma estaba actuando totalmente sospechoso con mi sudadera negra con capucha, todo para evitar encontrarme con Stan.

-a dios Kahl pareces un violador esperando quinceañeras -escuche detrás de mí.

Era Cartman, siempre con esa mirada despectiva hacia el mundo. Iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros azul, debajo una musculosa, vaqueros holgados y unas vans blancas, debo admitir que Cartman sabía vestirse… y maldición! Ya ni siquiera le quedaban los sobrenombres del pasado, en qué momento se convirtió en alguien guapo? Stan, Kenny y ahora Cartman! Soy el único que parece un crio!

-y bien? adónde vamos?- pregunto él.

- conozco un buen lugar- dije intentado sonreír pero no salió nada natural

-tu no eres así, no actúes-dijo sin más, yo suspire aliviado, a veces era un relajo estar con este tipo…

Caminamos sin hablar demasiado, mire extrañado a Cartman que parecía más tranquilo de lo normal, casi ni me insultaba como siempre lo hacía (insultos sin ánimos de ofenderlo) llegamos a la extraña cafetería que me trajo hace unos días Raiza.

-aquí es.

-conozco este lugar…

-así?

-se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente.

Entramos, y se veía mucho movimiento, gente jugando, otros en mesas bebiendo café y hablando. Nos abrimos paso entre la gente y no alejamos lo más posible de la gente ruidosa, si en algo tengo en común con Cartman es que éramos quisquillosos de genio corto. Nos sentamos en un rincón lo más apartado del bullicio y rápidamente se nos acercó una linda pelirroja de camarera.

-vas a servirse algo chicos?-pregunto de forma coqueta hacia Cartman

- un capuchino para mí- dije yo, pero no me dio mucha atención, porque estaba concentrada en mi acompañante castaño

-dame un doble- dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia

-enseguida guapos- dijo la chica yéndose sin antes darle una mirada lujuriosa al castaño y contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música electrónica de fondo

-wow Cartman de cuando te va tan bien con las chicas?-dije asombrado.

-ha! Siempre he tenido mi encanto-dijo orgulloso- es una lástima que se una desagradable pelirroja.

-ey! aun sigues con eso?

-odio los pelirrojos eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-ya ya ya. Aun así que rabia, mis mejores amigos son de lo más popular.

-bueno, tu eres más popular con los chicos- dijo dando una sonrisa ladina y yo sonrojándome hasta las orejas

-cuanto sabes?- pregunte aun avergonzado.

-no sé nada, solo deduzco cosas según las reacciones de los implicados, y déjame decirte que Stan es tan fácil de leer

Mire unos segundo a Cartman y respire hondo, tape mi cara con la capucha y me atreví a preguntar…

-sabias que me gustaban los chicos?- los ojos de Cartman se abrieron sorprendidos, pero se repuso casi de inmediato.

-yo… no lo sabía, lo sospechaba pero nunca estuve seguro, siempre pensé que atraías a los chicos pero a ti no te interesaban-de pronto soltó un risita odiosa- entonces eso lo explica todo…

-qué cosa?

-todo! Que ciego fui!

-oh vamos Cartman dime lo que pasa

-hoy Stan llego con la boca rota, y Craig con la un ojo morado, en el patio casi pelean… y según las evidente reacciones de Stan todo tenía que ver contigo…

-oh mi dios- dije tirándome del cabello.

-Kyle cuéntame todo! Estas saliendo con Craig? Y Stan se puso como loco?

-qué? No! Estoy harto que me pregunten eso, no estoy saliendo con el!

-y por qué razón Stan pelearía con él? y ¿por qué están las cosas tensas contigo?

-es solo que… Cartman esto no se lo he contado a nadie, a Kenny solo le dije que era gay, pero no le conté lo que más me atormentaba de todo…-la expresión de Cartman cambio rápidamente cuando vio mi rostro afligido…

-chicos aquí tienen-dijo la mesera acercándose a nosotros, pero ninguno de los 2 le dirigimos una mirada, Cartman me miraba fijamente y yo miraba mis propias manos en la mesa. Al parecer la chica capto el ambiente y se fue rápidamente.

-Kyle?

-hace mucho que estoy enamorado de Stan…-Cartman no emitió sonido alguno, jugueteo con sus dedos en la taza de café caliente, mirándola fijamente…

-Cartman?

-déjame procesarlo…

-a Stan le desagrado la idea de que yo fuera gay… imagina si supiera que fue por el… -cerré los ojos sintiendo una gran dolor punzante en el pecho- me odiara…- me lleve ambas manos al rostro evitando que me vieran llorar, Cartman me miro intranquilo, mas no dijo nada. Las lágrimas salían sin poder contenerme… opte por apoyar mi cabeza en la mesa y cubrirla con los brazos mientras lloraba conteniendo mi voz, pude sentir la mano de Cartman en mi cabeza intentado calmar mi pobre alma lastimada. Era primera vez en la vida que Cartman me consolaba, ese idiota que hacia mi vida imposible de niño era ahora el que le estaba confiando mi más profundo secreto.

-ya judío tonto, voy a ayudarte pero tendrás que calmarte y contarme que paso.

Después de explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Craig y Stan, Cartman parecía satisfecho, como si hubiera resuelto mucha de sus dudas. Se contuvo de comentarios molestos.

-000-

-Stan nunca fue homofóbico Kyle… tiene que haber una razón para la negativa

-no… lo se…-dije con voz temblorosa

-no llores Kahl así no resuelves nada… Me llamaste para que te aconseje y eso are. Primero; no fuerces las cosas con Stan, déjalo que el solo vuelva a ti, es idiota llegara como un perrito arrepentido. Y sobre Tucker… le odio, no es bueno para ti, pero si te ayuda a sacarte a Stan de la cabeza, entonces inténtalo.

-aun no sé qué quiere Craig, seguro solo quiere jugar conmigo.

-entonces juega con él- iba a negarme en ese momento, pero… luego me pareció que era justo lo que necesitaba… si claro, vea como lo vea no era buena idea enredarme con Craig pero… no me desagradaba… justamente ayer casi lo hicimos… por Abrahán! Oh Vamos si pusiera todo en una balanza, sus atributos y su defectos que debería importarme más? Pro: es malditamente guapo, si solo eso. y los Contras; era un pesado, egocéntrico, malhumorado, violento, irresponsable, buscapleitos y va en aumento la lista… uf…

-y bien Kahl? No crees que sería lo mejor? Olvídate de Stan no te merece…

-creo que lo intentare… -Cartman sonrió ampliamente acabando su café doble… entonces me vino algo a la cabeza, algo que tenía pendiente y con todo esto de Stan, lo había olvidado- Cartman…

-qué pasa?

-nos besamos en la fiesta?- solo vasto esas simple palabras para que el culón se pintara de colores y casi escupiera el café en mi cara

-q-que? De donde sacaste eso?- grito dramáticamente, en cambio yo reí un poco por lo exagerado de su reacción

-Raiza, la chica de primero

-hija de puta!

-es cierto? Nos besamos?-de repente me intereso lo que tenía que decir

-estas mal del culo! Yo no te bese! Tú me besaste! Y no solo a mí! besaste a medio mundo en esa fiesta!

-what!? Eso es mentira!- dije horrorizado

-dios no puedo creer que hallas creído que te respondí! Eso no paso, ¡holy shit! me gustan las vaginas!- subió la voz de manera que todos los que estaban cerca dirigieron su mirada al castaño.-que miran? Jodanse!

-a quien más bese?...

-hump… a Kenny, a Jimmy, a rebeca y su novio casi te mata, a 3 chicas de primero y una de ella es la tal Raiza a mí! y después que te perdiste Dios sabe a quién más atacaste! Joder kahl pensé que alguien ya te había contado esas cosas con lujo de detalle…- me lleve la palma de la mano a la frente maldiciendo en voz baja. Con razón tenía la impresión que me emitían cosas! Y por esa razón ciertas chicas de primer año me miraban coqueteando! Como pude ser tan idiota?

-Cartman, por lo que más quieras, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ese puto día!- Cartman dio un suspiro de resignación y finalmente sonrió ladinamente.

-ok kahl, pero no te va a gustar lo vas a escuchar…

''al carajo''

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan CHAN! les gusto? no? bueno hice lo mejor que pude! *sale corriendo y llorando*<strong>


End file.
